Campus Killer
by Zorexo2
Summary: The students of Carolina Bay College were about to go on spring break but plans change when the Campus Killer goes on a killing spree. Who is the Campus Killer, what does he want, and will anyone survive? AU  Mainly BTR w/ Nick/Disney characters included
1. Chapter 1: Drama

**A/N: Well here it is… the newest story from me. I know the anticipation probably was too much but I am hoping it will be worth the wait. Before I get going into the story I just want to say thank you. I heard from a little birdy that I was nominated for the BTR fanfic award for "Inside Your Heaven"… that is so amazing. Thank you everyone who nominated and voted for me. I am just kind of sad that I wasn't able to write this story before the nominations were announced because I feel like this story could be my best yet. If you haven't read the preview I uploaded to Inside Your Heaven then I will post it here as well…. I hope you enjoy "Campus Killer"**

Carolina Bay College (CBC) was just your everyday normal college. The students there were just average college students. You have your jocks, who are the top of the chain, along with the popular girls. There are your Greeks who feel they rule the school. Along with the rich kids who literally "rule the school." Just like any high school or college in the US, this school comes with your class clowns, flirty girls, geeks, and freaks, and maybe the occasional normal person. However, unlike other schools CBC, is home to a killer, someone walking on the same campus as everyone else, the only problem being that no one knows it yet. Events take a turn for the worse when a normal spring break turns into a killing frenzy. Will the students at CBC make it out alive to see their much anticipated spring break, or will they fall victim to "The Campus Killer"?

Characters:

Logan Mitchell- smart kid (Sophomore)

Kendall Knight- quarterback (Sophomore)

Carlos Garcia- class clown (Sophomore)

James Diamond- popular guy (Sophomore)

Jo Taylor- cheerleader, dating Kendall (Sophomore)

Camille Brooks- James' girlfriend (Freshman)

Jett Stetson- son of the school's president (Junior)

Carly Shay- dating Justin (Sophomore)

Sam Puckett- sporty girl (Sophomore)

Freddie Benson- outcast (Junior)

Tori Vega- sorority pledge (Freshman)

True Jackson- sorority girl (Sophomore)

Lulu Johnson- dating Carlos (Freshman)

Jimmy Madigan- football player (Sophomore)

Alex Russo- Justin's sister (Freshman)

Justin Russo- Frat guy (Junior)

Harper Finkle- Logan's friend (Sophomore)

Hayley Steele- class president (Sophomore)

Jake Collins- transfer student (Sophomore)

Felix Garcia- Frat guy, Carlos' cousin (Junior)

**Campus Killer**

**Chapter 1: Drama**

The sound every college student dreads to hear rang off and filled the small dorm room which was located on the Carolina Bay College campus in North Carolina. Well almost every college student hated hearing it.

Logan Mitchell rolled over in his bed and turned the alarm off before getting out of bed and starting another week of class, the week before spring break. He starts his day doing the same routine he does every day: shower, brush teeth, get dressed and get breakfast, all before going to his first class of the day. To Logan school never got old, he loved waking up every day and going to all of his classes, and he wasn't looking forward to the day when he graduates and is done with school.

Walking to class he passes people who he knows but they don't seem to give him the light of day. One of them including James Diamond. By the looks of it, you wouldn't know that Logan and James went to the same high school. James had always been the attractive popular guy and Logan was the nerdy quiet kid, and even in college those labels stayed with you.

Logan walked passes James and gave him an acknowledging nod, which James chose to ignore and continued talking to the girl with him, who Logan knew to be his girlfriend Camille Brooks. Logan didn't give a second glance when James didn't return the hello since he was used to being ignored and pushed away by people. There was however a shimmer of happiness when he walked into the classroom and saw his best friend Harper already there waiting for class to start.

"Hey Harper." Logan said as he sat in the desk next to her.

"Hi Logan. Did you finish the homework for anatomy?" Harper asked as she put down the book she was reading. They were both pre-med majors, which made life so much better for both of them, having a best friend who was the same major was something that everyone wished they had.

"Yeah, I finished it last night." Logan said as he and Harper continued their conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Harper asked.

"No, I'm just tired of all the drama and ignorance people have here. I just don't understand why, that even though we are in college, people act like they are still in high school and only act as though the only people alive are the ones who are in their 'clique'."

"Well some people never change. Well look on the bright side, unlike all those people, you have me as a best friend." Harper said as she flashed Logan a grin.

"Yeah, you're right." Logan said as he smiled back at Harper and they continued their conversation.

As the two continued talking Logan noticed Carly Shay walk in the room. Since it was a small school, it isn't that hard to know who everyone in your year is, only if you were willing to get to know who they were.

"Good morning Carly, how is everything with Justin?" Logan asked as Carly took a set behind him and Harper.

"Oh, hey Logan. Yeah it's good. He's really busy though. He is always working on things for the fraternity or studying, but when we do see each other it's great." Carly said as she looked up from her phone to address Logan, and then went right back to texting someone, until the professor walked in and class started.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and everyone on campus was going to get food, and the only place was the cafeteria. Groups of students sat with their group of friends and the cafeteria was filled with laughter and voices as they all conversations with each other. But the one table that seemed to be the loudest was the one that Carlos Garcia sat at with his friends and his girlfriend Lulu Johnson. Everyone seemed to turn their attention to this table when a sudden burst of laughter filled the room, obvious that it was Carlos who was the cause of it.

At a table not too far away sat a group of upperclassmen: Justin , Jett Stetson, and Felix Garcia included.

"Looks like your cousin is making an idiot out of himself again." Justin said.

"Yup, why can't he realize that this is college and the class clown act won't get him anywhere in life." Felix said as he got up from the table and headed in the direction of where the majority of the noise was coming from.

"Hey Carlos, I need to talk to you."

"What's up Felix?" Carlos asked as they sat down at an unoccupied table.

"Look you're in college now and it's time to grow up. You can't keep being that immature jokester who doesn't take anything seriously."

"Why do you always call me immature? Ever since we were little you would always call me a kid even though you're only a year older than me. I know this is college, and excuse me for trying to enjoy it. I don't need you telling me how to live my life; I don't care if I embarrass you. Get over it, and maybe you just need to loosen up a little bit." Carlos said as he got up from the table and left the cafeteria, walking past the janitor, who was cleaning a spill nearby, and a kid who just entered.

Jake Collins walked inside the building in enough time as to not be run over by a frustrated kid. After he got his food, he walked to the first table he saw, which had a kid sitting at it alone. Jake sat down across from the kid and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Jake Collins, I just transferred here."

"Good for you, even though I have no idea why you would want to come to a messed up school like this." The kid said looking up from his food.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Do you not see how screwed up everyone is and how no one cares for anyone outside their 'group'? You better get used to it or find some friends fast because if you don't you'll end up an outsider like me with no one to talk to."

"Well if this school is so bad then why are you still here?"

"Because I have something to live up to. You'll figure everything out soon enough. By the way my name's Freddie Benson, I have a feeling we will meet again." Freddie said as he stood up and left Jake alone at the table, speechless.

* * *

Kendall Knight, star hockey captain for the CBC Sharks was on the rink shooting the puck, the one place he felt comfortable. He was blowing off steam by firing the puck into the net, his friend Jimmy Madigan was nearby watching.

"Hey, I didn't see you at the party last night, what happened?" Jimmy asked as he passed the pucks back to Kendall.

"It's Jo. I saw her phone and there was a message on it from some guy. She's cheating on me and she won't admit it." Kendall said as he skated over to Jimmy.

"Are you sure she's cheating on you? I mean it could be something completely different."

"No I'm sure and I intend on confronting her right now." Kendall said as he saw Jo walk into the rink and he skated over to her.

"Hey Kendall, why weren't you at the party last night?" Jo asked when Kendall met her at the edge of the rink.

"I think you know why Jo. You've been cheating on me. I saw your phone, so don't try to deny it. Why would you do that to me! I have done nothing but treat you the way you deserve, and you have the nerve to go and sleep with some other guy!" Kendall yelled, his voice echoing in the rink.

"Kendall please, I'm sorry. I was thinking, just please I regret it and I won't do it again." Jo said, with tears filling her eyes.

"No. Don't waste your breath, we are done. I don't want to put myself through this again." Kendall said as he skated off the ice and into the locker room as Jo sat down on the bench, crying into her hands.

* * *

On the soccer field, the girl's soccer team was holding tryouts for the new season and Alex Russo was about to tryout. The coach was observing all the girls, with the captain, Sam Puckett, close by also watching the players.

After some final mental inspirations, Alex took off dribbling the ball between her feet before firing it into the net, right past the goalie. All the other girls stood in awe at the shot she took and the coach walked over, giving her a spot on the team right there, which she quickly accepted. The team was walking off the field, but Alex was called back by Sam.

"Hey Russo."

"Yeah?" Alex said as she turned around to see Sam standing there with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I don't care how good a player you are. If you want a spot on my team then you are going to have to earn it."

"Okay, but just to let you know, you don't intimidate me. I can and will be on this team, and by the looks of it I may even take your spot as captain." Alex said as she turned and walked off the field leaving Sam raging with fury.

* * *

Haylee Steele felt on top of the world. She had just been elected class president and never felt better. And to make things even better she was talking to Jett Stetson, the guy she had a crush on the moment she saw him on walking through campus. While she was having her conversation with Jett, she saw over his shoulder two sets of eyes staring daggers at her. When she said her goodbye to Jett, the bodies that the eyes belonged to starting moving into her direction.

"You don't think we see what you did?" Tori Vega asked as she stood next to True Jackson, who clearly didn't like Haylee.

"What are you talking about?" Haylee asked, not breaking eye contact with True.

"The whole world could see how flirty you were with Jett. A blind person could see that you obviously slept with him in order to rig the votes to win president, because there is no other explanation that could prove that you could win over me. I worked my ass off to try to win and you have the nerve to sleep with the college president's son in order to win." True said getting even angrier with Haylee.

"What? I never slept with Jett, we are just friends. And how dare you accuse me of something like that." Haylee said getting annoyed with True's attitude.

"Sure, you're 'just friends', but don't think I can't see through your little web of lies. You better watch your back Steele because this is not over." True said as she glared into Haylee's eyes, then leading Tori in the other direction.

**A/N: Whew, the first chapter is done. I know it was a lot to handle with all the characters but soon the killings will begin and the number will start to dwindle. I hope you all like this chapter and I am more than happy to read your reviews to see what you think might happen in future chapters. Feel free to write your ideas and theories as to how the story ends, and don't worry I won't let them influence my writing because I have already decided how it will end. Thank you all for being fans of my writing and be sure to be on the lookout for chapter 2 which should be up sometime later in the week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dilemmas

**A/N: Hey again… I am working hard to get new chapters to you almost every day this week because once I go back to school I will have less time and energy to write so the updates will probably go down to once a week. **

**Chapter 2: Dilemmas**

Halfway through the week, the students at CBC were definitely feeling that spring break was near. All their focus was put onto their plans and not so much on the school work that was still to be done. But as always there was one student to the exception… Logan Mitchell.

He was determined to finish the project that was due right at the end of break, the only problem being it was a group project. The biggest difficulty in the project was convincing the other members of his group to stay late one day and work on it.

Logan was searching all over campus for his group members and decided it would help a lot if he enlisted some help.

"Hey Harper." Logan said as he ran up to Harper who was sitting on a bench reading.

"Hi Logan, What's up?" Harper said, closing her book and putting it in her bag.

"I was thinking we should probably finish the project for biology before break and I need your help finding the others to let them know." Logan said sitting on the bench next to his friend.

"Oh, sure I will. Well if it makes things easier, Carlos is right there." Harper said pointing over to a table where Carlos Garcia sat typing on his laptop.

"Okay, I'll go tell him then we can find the others." Logan said heading towards Carlos.

Logan reached the table and tapped Carlos on the shoulder and spoke once Carlos turned around.

"Hey Carlos. I'm Logan, we are in the same biology group."

"Yeah I know who you are Logan. We've had the same classes last year."

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask you if you were willing to stay late on Friday to work on our biology project. I just figured that it would be easier to get it done before break instead of ruining everyone's plans during break." Logan said as he hoped Carlos didn't freak out about staying late on the last day of break.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm actually not leaving campus until tomorrow so it's no big deal. I'll be there. Here's my phone number just text me when and where." Carlos said giving a small grin at Logan.

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you know where we'll meet when I talk to everyone else." Logan took the paper Carlos just wrote his number on and put it in his pocket as he turned and headed back to Harper.

"How did it go?" Harper asked.

"Actually better than I had thought. He'll be there."

"Cool, well I just talked to Carly and she said she will be there too, but she may have to leave early."

"Okay, well let's just see what the others say." Logan said as he and Harper started walking through campus to find the other people in their group.

It did not take long until they ran into Kendall and Jimmy as they were going to the hockey rink for practice.

"Hey guys. We are planning on getting the biology group together for Friday to work on the project, if you could come." Logan said as he ran over to the two guys.

"What? Friday after classes? Did you not think that everyone would be gone by then? It is spring break." Jimmy said staring at Logan with a confused angry look.

"W-well I-I figured it would be better to do it before break instead of during it." Logan said trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

"Don't let him intimidate you. We'll be there. We have practice so we can come once we are done there." Kendall said nudging Jimmy's shoulder.

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you know where we will meet after I talk to everyone else. Would you know where I can find Jo, she's in out group too." Logan asked not knowing what had happened between them, but figured something was up when Kendall got really quiet and looked upset.

"Uh, she's probably in the gym for cheerleading." Jimmy said trying to break the awkward silence as he and Kendall started going back towards the rink and Harper and Logan headed to the gym.

"That was a bit awkward don't you think?" Logan asked Harper as they walked side by side to the gym.

"You didn't hear? Kendall and Jo broke up because she cheated on him." Harper said.

"Oh well that would have been good to know before I brought it up right in front of him."

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Harper said as she walked into the gym followed by Logan.

They quickly spotted Jo who was getting a drink of water while talking to the other girls who were at practice.

"Hey, um Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi. I'm Logan and we are in the same biology study group, and I was thinking we could all get together and work on the project Friday after classes."

"On Friday really? Wait isn't Kendall in our group too?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, we just talked to him and he said he will be there." Logan responded.

"Okay, I guess I will be there. Maybe now he will talk to me when we are put in the same room for a different reason." Jo said and then went back to the group of cheerleaders.

"Well that was easy." Harper said as she and Logan walked back to the door but were stopped when James jumped off the bleachers right in front of them.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Are you seriously planning on doing the project on Friday?" James asked startling both Harper and Logan.

"Yeah, I thought it was a better idea than working on it during break when everybody has plans." lOGna said.

"Well did you ever think that people have plans on Friday night? I am not spending the first night of spring break on campus working on some stupid project when I could be spending it with my girlfriend." James said as he pointed to Camille who was one of the cheerleaders in the group with Jo.

"Well, actually we talked to everyone else and they don't have plans, and you don't have to come to it, but just to let you know that if you don't then we won't put your name on it and you won't get a grade." Logan said.

"Oh, so now you are acting all high and mighty threatening my grade. Well we will see who suffers whether or not I show up." James said before walking out of the gym.

"Well that was strange." Harper said.

"Yeah, he really changed once we started college."

"Well it doesn't matter; we got mostly everybody to work on the project." Harper said as they too left the gym.

* * *

"Yo Garcia!" A voice shouted from behind Felix, and he turned around to see someone walking very quickly towards him.

"What?" Felix responded to the person, as he recognized who he was and knew why he seemed mad.

"What the hell is your problem? You rat me out like a five year old for cheating on that test. What did I ever do to you?" Freddie said.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair for people to cheat their way through school while everyone else is working their asses off to get good grades." Felix responded.

"You are really an ass. I guess your cousin was right in the cafeteria the other day; you really need to loosen up and stay out of other people's business." Freddie said as he walked away from Felix who tried to ignore what was just said but couldn't.

* * *

"Yeah…. I know dad….. Yeah I'm still captain…. Because there is a new girl on the team who is really good and everyone is talking about her becoming captain… I know, I won't let her win… I just… Dad I just don't want to… Okay bye." Sam hung up the phone and placed it in her lap and covered her eyes with her hands.

Little did she know that Alex had accidently heard her half of the conversation and she saw the sadness that filled her eyes when she hung up.

"Hey Sam. Is everything okay?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want Russo?" Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well I thought something was wrong because you were crying." Alex said.

"Is this your new tactic? You attack me when I am at my weakest point, so you can take my spot as captain. Well it's not going to work. So leave me alone and don't even think for a minute that you can be captain." Sam said before leaving extremely quickly.

Alex watched as Sam practically ran away and left her extremely confused. But as quickly as Sam left Alex sitting there alone, her brother Justin walked right past with Jett, not giving a second glance in her direction.

"Hey Justin. Wait up." Alex said walking towards Justin, who grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her into a corner where no one could see them.

"Alex how many times do I have to tell you that when we are at school we do not know each other."

"Yeah I know, I 'embarrass you.' But I was just wondering if the rumors are true, because if they are maybe I am the one who should be embarrassed. How can you sleep with someone else's girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"Look, just stay out of it okay. It has nothing to do with you and as long as we are here we are not related." Justin said very sternly.

"Fine whatever, but know that I won't help you get out of whatever mess you are in." Alex said.

* * *

Jake was still shaken up by what Freddie told him a few days ago, and it still seemed like he was right. He still hadn't found a group of friends where he felt like he belonged and it was really starting to bother him. But even though it was annoying he still wasn't going to give up.

He walked out on the quad and found a bunch of tables with people sitting at them. He decided he would try the first one he saw and it just happened to be the one that True and Tori sat at.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" Jake asked.

"Yes we do mind. We don't let some random freaks who we don't know sit with us. So if you don't mind you can go sit over there with the other freaks." True said pointing over to the table where Haylee and Lulu sat.

Jake walked over and asked the same thing to them, and this time got a batter response.

"Yeah sure you can sit here." Lulu said.

"Thanks, those girls over there really aren't that nice."

"Yeah, I would avoid them at all costs because they are just plain mean. But you are more than welcome to hang out with us. I'm sorry but I don't think I've seen you around here, what's your name?" Haylee asked.

"I'm Jake, I just transferred here."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you I am Haylee, sophomore class president and this is Lulu." Haylee said as she met Jake's eyes and she could have sworn that she felt fireworks. She might just have a new crush.


	3. Chapter 3: Symbiotic Relationships

**Chapter 3: Symbiotic Relationships**

It was Friday, the last day of the week and the last day before spring break. One thing was certain: everyone on campus was counting down the minutes until the day was over and they could start their much anticipated spring break. There were however some people who had to endure just a bit more time on campus than everyone else, the only problem was that they had no idea it would be much longer and more horrible than they could ever imagine.

* * *

The cafeteria was probably the one place where everything happened, and this day was no exception. Felix sat at a table with a group of his friends eating his lunch when he saw Freddie heading right in his direction. Felix took a last sip of his drink before facing the oncoming assault.

"Well I hope you're happy Garcia, because now I am failing economics." Freddie said as his face filled with rage.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea it was my fault you got caught cheating on that test and failed it."

"Don't be a smart ass. You know damn well I would have gotten away with it if you didn't open your big mouth and blab to the professor."

"Well maybe next time you wouldn't be as dumb ass and study instead of cheating your way through life, dead beat." Felix muttered the last part under his breath, but it was useless since Freddie heard every word of it and pushed him over the edge.

Freddie didn't think twice as he picked up a glass of soda sitting on the table and threw it at Felix. The now soaked Felix paid no attention to the crowd beginning to form around them as he picked up a handful of food from his plate and smashing it into Freddie's face. Both guys, filled with anger, lunged at each other and started to throw punches. The crowd around them started to increase and they started to chant "fight" but within a few minutes the crowd was dispersed and the fight broken up by security, along with the president of the college. The janitor stood behind them holding a mop, not too happy with the mess that just appeared.

"I have no idea what this little brawl was about but I hope you two immature kids don't have plans tonight because you are going to spend it cleaning this mess up. I think it's about time you learned that this isn't high school anymore and this behavior will not be tolerated. And don't even think about skipping out on this little 'detention' because I can guarantee you that if you are not there, you will be expelled." Mr. Stetson said as he and the security guards made sure the two were separated before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

"Thanks again for tutoring me Haylee. I just don't understand this history material."Jake said sitting across from Haylee and Lulu in the library.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I don't have to leave just yet and I know I've had my difficulties in this class."

"Looks like we have trouble, the 'drama brigade' is incoming." Lulu said nodding towards the door where True, Camille and Jett were entering.

"There you are you little liar. I just had a little chat with Jett here and he said and he said you were using him to get votes." True said.

"What? I did not. Why are you still going on about this, and why would you make something so stupid and ridiculous up?"

"You don't think I knew you were being all flirty with me. Well I'm not some stupid upperclassmen who would be oblivious to some pretty girl. I did help you and now I may be regretting it since obviously you got caught badly." Jett said.

"Whatever, I don't need to deal with the crap you people are making up." Haylee said as she was about to leave, but was stopped by True.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We are going to sit down and find a way to pretend this never happened. And we could use some witnesses to make sure that people knows all of this is real." True said.

"What? Why would I give my position to you?"

"Because if you don't, Jett will make sure his father knows about what you did, and I'm sure you won't want to suffer the consequences." True said as Haylee felt defeat and reluctantly sat down.

* * *

In the girl's locker room, Alex and Sam were silently cleaning since it was their turn to make things tidy for the week. Alex saw it as a good opportunity to see what was up with Sam.

"Hey Sam, what was that phone call about the other day? You seemed really upset when you hung up the phone."

"Didn't we already go over this? It's none of your business Russo, and it was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing, and would you stop assuming that I want to take your spot on the team because I'm not. We can both be one the team and you can still be captain. I just think we could be good friends and I just want to make sure you are alright." Alex said looking at the back of Sam's head, not sure of the expression on her face.

"Fine. If you want to know so badly. It was my dad, he is constantly pushing me and sometimes I can't take it. He makes me keep playing soccer, and I do love it, but sometimes I need a break and he just won't let me and it's finally getting to me." Sam said as she sat down on a bench and Alex saw her eyes were red and swelling with tears.

Alex didn't say anything but just sat down next to Sam and let her vent on everything she was bottling up.

* * *

Justin and Tori walked the quiet halls of the dorm heading to his room.

"Hey Justin. What is going on with you and that Jo girl?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, it was a one time thing and plus I think she still has feelings for that Knight kid, even though I don't see it." Justin said as he opened the door to his room and led Tori inside and both sat down on the bed.

"What about you and Carly? I mean she must have found out about what happened."

"Yeah she heard, but I told her it was just stupid rumors that some idiot made up to make me look like the bad guy, and she believed me."

"Okay, well if you two are still together than why are we here?"

"Because, she is only good for being a girlfriend, and sometimes I need someone who can be there for me in other ways, if you know what I mean." Justin said as Tori nodded and they slowly laid back on the bed.

* * *

"Thanks for opening the classroom for us." Logan said to the janitor who was unlocking the door for them to work on their project.

"Sure thing. Just make sure you lock up when you're done." The janitor said as he walked away giving Logan a strange smirk.

"Okay, here we go guys. I think we could split up into partners and each can take a relationship. How should we do this?" Logan asked, not wanting to put people together who would be awkward together.

"How about you and Harper, Jimmy and Carly, James and Carlos and Kendall and I." Jo said hoping her ideas for partners would stick so she could talk to Kendall.

"Okay, is everyone okay with this?" No one said anything so Logan took it as a yes. "Okay, Harper and I will take mutualism, where both organisms benefit; Jimmy and Carly can take commensalism where one organism benefits and the other is not harmed; James and Carlos can do amensalism where one is unaffected but the other is terminated; and Jo and Kendall can do parasitism where one benefits and the other is harmed." Logan said and everyone split up and started doing research.

It was about 5 o'clock when shouting starting coming from the corner where Jo and Kendall had been sitting very quietly.

"Why do you have to keep bringing this stupid thing up? You slept with him Jo, when we were still together! You cheated on me Jo, how could you think I would forgive you?" Kendall shouted as everyone tried not to listen, but it was difficult seeing as though they were in the small room together.

"I wasn't thinking when it happened Kendall. I'm really sorry. It was only that one time, and I swear it won't happen again." Jo said quietly sobbing.

"You're right it won't happen again, because we are done and we are not getting back together." Kendall said as he got up and sat against the door.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this, but it's true? You slept with Justin?" Carly asked as Jo slowly nodded her head.

"Oh my God. He lied to me. I am going to kill him." Carly said as she put her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Jimmy put an arm on her shoulder but was pushed off when she suddenly stood up and pulled out her phone.

"Of course I have no reception. Does anyone have any reception? Because I am going to hunt this ass down." Carly looking around the room as everyone pulled out their phones but saw that no one had reception.

At that moment, when everyone was sitting there in the awkward silence, not sure of what to do, the lights illuminating the room went dark and the once brightly light room was filled with darkness. Logan looked outside and saw that the entire campus was dark and abandoned.

* * *

The darkness swept over the Carolina Bay College campus and fear was sure to follow soon. The campus killer was just starting, as the final exits to the outside world were cut off, and making sure there was no way to escape, the job had started. Whoever the first victim was going to be, was sure to be taken by surprise, and so was everyone else who was locked in on an abandoned campus with The Campus Killer.

**A/N: Yay, the drama can finally die down a bit as the action finally starts. I can't wait to start writing these scenes to let my imagination go crazy. Be aware that there will be some very adult themes and plenty of blood and violence to make this story extremely gory. If you are not a fan of any of these then I encourage you not to read, but if you don't mind any of these then please read and tell everyone you know to read and review this story so I can make it as great as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Power Outage

**Chapter 4: Power Outage **

There is no stranger feeling than being on a deserted campus with the power out in the late afternoon. And to add even more to that feeling, the students of CBC were soon going to find out that being locked on the campus with a killer is no laughing matter. The saying: "Life or Death" never meant more than it will in the next few hours…

* * *

"Are you serious? Now I'm stuck in this dark cafeteria with you." Felix said putting down the cleaning supplies in his hands and sitting down in the nearest seat.

"Well it's no walk in the park for me either. There is supposed to be a storm coming tonight, a power line must have gone down." Freddie said as he also took a seat.

"Where did the janitor go? He left like 2 hours ago and hasn't come back?" Felix said.

"He probably went home. Maybe we can try calling security to see if they can do anything." Freddie said as he pulled out his cell phone but threw it on the table when he saw there was no reception.

"Well this is fun. We should probably walk down to security and let them know we are still here." Felix said as Freddie agreed since there wasn't much they could do in a dark cafeteria.

* * *

"Ow!" A small bang echoed in the room and a voice quickly followed.

"What did you do?" Alex asked in the darkness.

"I tripped over the bench. Looks like I'm clumsier than I thought. I can't see a thing." Sam responded.

"Wait I have a flashlight on my phone." Alex said and a small portion of the room light up from the device in Alex's hand.

"Okay, I see the door; we would probably do better outside since there are no windows in here." Sam said walking slowly to the door so she wouldn't trip over anything.

Once outside both girls looked up in the sky and saw clouds begin to roll over making the already dark campus even darker.

"Maybe there's still someone here, we could go find someone since we have no reception." Alex said and started walking with Sam through the cool air. Within a few seconds they could feel water hit their faces and instinctively they started to run as the rain began to pour from the skies.

They weren't heading in any particular direction but realized they were going towards security and knew that was probably the best place to go. Once they got to the door they ran inside and out of the rain, but weren't expecting what was behind the doors.

"AH!" The four teenagers screamed simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she tried to calm her beating heart down.

"We were cleaning the cafeteria when the power went out, so we came here to find security but no one is anywhere." Felix said.

"Are you serious? So there is no one on campus at all?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, other than us. We tried calling someone but all the lines are dead, we have no cell phone reception and the radios aren't working." Freddie said putting down the broken radio in his hands and facing the girls.

"Well what do we do now?" Alex asked as she and Sam took seats against the wall.

"Well the only thing I can think of is wait for the power to come back on or wait for someone to come get us." Felix said as he too sat down, to play the waiting game.

* * *

Tori woke up lying in an unfamiliar bed. She looked to her left and saw the sleeping body of Justin next to her.

"Wake up, we fell asleep." Tori said shaking Justin's shoulder.

"What? What time is it?" Justin asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know it looks like the power went out."

"Hang on." Justin said as he pulled his phone from his pants which was lying on the floor. "It's 7:00, we should probably get out of here, I bet the entire campus is deserted."

"Okay." Tori said as she and Justin got up and put their clothes back on.

* * *

A flash of lightning filled the room and the sound of thunder quickly after startled the occupants of the classroom.

"Jeez, I hate thunderstorms." Harper said as she jumped from the sound which filled the air.

"Yeah, and with the power out it makes everything so creepy, like horror movie." Carlos said.

"A fuse probably just broke, we can find a power box and flip the switch and the power should come back on." James said.

"I don't think we blew a fuse. It was probably the storm the knocked over a power line. But there may be a backup generator we can use until the power comes back on. There might be one somewhere in the building." Logan said as he squinted at the faces of the others which illuminated every time lightning flashed outside.

"I'll go look for it." Kendall said as he stood up.

"I'll go with you." Jo said.

"No, I'll be fine by myself and don't even try pretending nothing happened Jo, like I said before we're done." Kendall said.

"It's probably not a smart idea to go by yourself though." Jimmy said as he sat next to a very silent and angry Carly.

"Yeah, every time someone goes somewhere by themselves in horror movies they always end up dead." Carlos said in a "stating the obvious" tone.

"I think Logan should go with you. It was his idea to stay here and work on this stupid project." James said.

"Fine I'll go with Kendall, the rest of you stay here and don't go anywhere." Logan said as he and Kendall walked out into the dark hallway.

They slowly walked down the hallway before reaching the staircase and literally took them one step at a time since it wasn't even possible to see their own feet.

"Are you alright? I know it's none of my business but I feel like you must feel like crap after what happened with Jo." Logan said hoping Kendall wouldn't freak out about bringing the topic up again.

"No I'm not alright. I can't believe she would ever do something like that. I still don't understand what the hell I did for her to treat me like crap." Kendall said as the anger and sadness filled his voice. "We've been together since high school and she somehow gets the nerve to cheat on me."

"Well, I'm not really the best at giving advice, but I'm a good listener, so if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm more than willing to let you vent." Logan said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I'm pretty sure none of my friends would be that willing to listen to my crap. I wonder why we never hung out before, you don't seem like that bad of a person." Kendall said.

"Yeah, you're not that bad yourself. Here's the door to the basement, the generator might be in here." Logan said as he reached through the darkness to guide himself through the doorway.

* * *

"This is so annoying. There is no way in hell that I am going to be trapped on this campus because the power is out. If I don't get out of here soon, I think I am going to scream." True said as almost everyone else in the room rolled their eyes.

"Well there is nothing else to do, without power we can't do anything and the phones aren't working so we're stuck here until the power comes back on." Haylee said.

"Wait, there's a radio transmitter in the back room that might work, we could try to use it to contact the police or someone and let them know we are here." Jett said as he got up and led everyone to the room.

"I'll be right there; I need to use the bathroom." True said as the others acknowledged her and went into the back room. True headed in the opposite direction towards the bathroom.

It was very difficult to maneuver to and through the bathroom, since it was pitch black, but the random flashes of lightning that illuminated through the windows made it somewhat easier. True walked out of the stall and went towards the sink. After trying to see her reflection she bent over and started to wash her hands. When she looked up she looked in the mirror to find a shadowy figure standing behind her and knew it wasn't a friend when she saw the look in the eyes that stared at her when the lightning flashed again.

In a quick second she found the back of her head being grasped and forced forward into the mirror in front of her. She fell to the floor with a scream, her face covered in blood and broken bits of the mirror. The shadowy figure reached down a True saw a glimmer of light flash against the shard of glass the person held and felt a sharp pain pierce through her skin and into her heart. She took a final breath and looked into her killer's eyes which stared back at her without any expression. The next moment her body fell limp to the floor in a pool of blood, becoming the first victim of the campus killer.

**A/N: Well there you go, as a special treat I uploaded twice in one day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter seeing as though the campus killer has finally struck. I look forward to reading your reviews and I am really excited to keep this story going and letting my imagination run wild. Until next time, look out for the campus killer because he/she may be the person sitting right next to you… **


	5. Chapter 5: Flash

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the lack of updates, but my spring break ended and the craziness of school started again. This means that I will probably only be able to update at least once a week, but I will get them all done as soon as I can so you can enjoy more of the Campus Killer.**

**Chapter 5: Flash**

"Damn! This stupid radio transmitter is broken. Of course." Jett said banging his fists on the table.

"Well, it's not that big of a surprise since it's probably older than all of us put together." Jake said.

"Whatever, now what do we do? We have no way of trying to contact someone to let them know we are here, and I'm pretty sure there's no one else on campus." Jett said.

"We could wait till this storm calms down, then just see if there is anyone here." Haylee said sitting down in the chair in between Jake and Lulu.

Lightning flashed, filling the room with a brief illumination that showed the annoyed faces of each of the occupants of the library. Just as expected, thunder cracked and the loud rumbling noise filled the air. But the sound was accompanied by another noise. The sound of something breaking and shattering when it hit the floor, but the noise was so faint it was barely heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Haylee asked sitting up in her seat.

"Yeah it was thunder, it usually happens during a thunder storm." Camille said very sarcastically.

"No not that. I though I heard something breaking." Haylee said as she glared at Camille even though she could barely see her.

"I didn't hear anything." Lulu said.

"I didn't either, it was probably just something outside." Jake said when he looked over in Jett's direction and saw his face illuminated by what looked like to be his phone.

"Do you have service Jett?" Jake asked.

"What? Oh no, I was just checking if I do, but it's still out." Jett replied as he put it back in his pocket.

"I wonder what's taking True so long." Camille said looking towards the door.

* * *

"Well is it obvious to say that I'm not surprised the generator isn't working?" Logan said.

"Nope, I guess maybe Carlos' theories about this being like a horror movie isn't that crazy." Kendall said.

"Haha, yeah. Wait I think I see something." Logan said as he reached down, only using the light from the rising moon and the brief light from the lightning. He stood up holding a few flashlights in his hands.

"Wow, that is actually very useful." Kendall said as he took a flashlight from Logan. He turned it on and shone it into Logan's face by accident.

"Whoa, watch where you're pointing that." Logan said as he turned on one of his flashlights.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were..." Kendall started but was interrupted by Logan shushing him.

"Shh, be quiet I think I hear something." Logan said turning both his and Kendall's flashlights off.

They both looked around the basement an Kendall too could hear a noise coming from the distance. The stared into the darkness trying to see what or who it was, but no one appeared.

"Okay, this is really stating to freak me out. Let's get back upstairs before Carlos' theories start to come true." Kendall said turning his flashlight back on and leading Logan back to the stairs.

"You do realize that he's just being crazy, right?" Logan said.

"Yeah, but think about it. If there was a serial killer here wouldn't it be very convenient to go on a killing spree on a deserted campus during a blackout." Kendall said.

"Whatever, you are starting to sound as crazy as Carlos." Logan said as the reached the floor the classroom was on.

"What's as crazy as me?" A voice said behind the two boys, who both screamed as they turned around to see a group of people standing behind them.

"Carlos! What the hell is your problem? You nearly gave us a heart attack." Kendall said as he and Logan shone their lights at the people behind Carlos.

"Where are James, Jo and Jimmy?" Logan asked.

"They were tired of waiting for you guys so they went to look for someone to help us." Carly said.

"Yeah and we were stating to worry why it was taking so long so we came to find you guys." Harper said.

"Oh well there's no point in trying to chase after those guys so we might as well wait in the classroom for them." Logan said as he and Kendall lead the way with their flashlights.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jo asked as she walked fast through the rain.

"To the cafeteria." James replied.

"Why are we going there?" Jimmy said.

"Because any cafeteria usually has a backup generator so that the food doesn't go bad. And because I was getting hungry and wanted something to eat." James said when they walked into the cafeteria and saw some cleaning supplies on a table but no one anywhere.

"Well it looks like someone must have been here not too long ago." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, maybe the janitor is still here. I bet he can help us." Jo said.

"Yeah but let's work on one thing at a time." James replied as he started looking for the generator and some food.

* * *

Justin and Tori walked out of the dorm building as heading to the parking garage. They huddled under an umbrella, trying to shield themselves from the rain.

"Wow, it is really starting to pour." Tori said when they got into the safety of the parking garage and as they headed towards one of the very few cars left there.

"Okay, let's go home. I ma so happy it's finally break." Justin said after he started the car and drove out into the rain.

He drove the car down the very short road, but stopped when he realized the front gate to the campus was shut and locked. He got out of the car and went to try and open it, but was unsuccessful.

* * *

"Hey, look a car!" Sam said, jumping from her seat in the security office and running towards the car, waving her arms to get the driver's attention. Alex quickly followed her and Freddie was about to go too when he noticed Felix was looking down on the ground.

"Are you coming Garcia?" Freddie asked when he stood in the doorway about to go outside.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I just dropped my phone." Felix said looking up at Freddie who nodded and then followed the girls towards the car.

Felix found his phone and stood up. He made his way outside and squinted his eyes looking through the pouring rain and the lights from the car. He started to make his ay towards it but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

He was pulled back and thrown to the side of the security office. He laid next to a bush as he looked up and tried to see who the person standing over him was, but could barely see anything since his glasses were covered in rain. The person reached down and grabbed Felix by the shirt. He was pulled up and tired to fight back against his attacker's grip. Felix managed to get in a few punches before he was thrown to the ground onto his stomach. He looked to his left and notice a pair of hedge clippers next to the bush. He reached his hand out to grab it but was too late when the person standing over him picked it up.

Felix turned over onto his back and caught a glimpse of both the person's face and a glimmer of light shimmering off the blades of the hedge clippers as his attacker held them over Felix's body. Felix took one look into the person's eyes before he saw the blades moving quickly down and feeling the sharp pain as they were plunged into his chest. He felt his body go limp and saw a faint smirk on the person's face before his eyes closed one final time and his head fell back against the wet ground underneath him.

* * *

Another student of Carolina Bay College lay dead as a result of the shadowy figure that was the Campus Killer. It wouldn't be long before more feel the wrath that this killer has to offer.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**A/N: Hello everyone. Before I start this next chapter I want to ask you all to please recommend this story to your friends because I feel like not many people are reading this story as I had anticipated. I don't want to sound too proud but I would really appreciate it if I had more reviews and feedback from people. And if you had been reading this story and reviewing then I thank you because I truly appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

Sam ran towards the car, holding her arms over her head to shield herself from the rain. She could not see the people inside from the blinding light coming from the headlights. Alex was soon by her side as they brought the car to a stop in front of them. They both looked as the driver stepped out of the vehicle and approached them, and it was then that Alex realized it was her brother.

"Justin? What are you still doing here?" Alex asked walking towards her brother.

"I overslept and didn't realize the power went off. What are you doing here?" Justin replied.

"Sam and I were cleaning the locker room when the power went off and now we are stuck here." As Alex said this Freddie came up from behind them and joined the group.

"What do you mean stuck here? Why don't you just call someone?" Justin said.

"Because, the power is out, there is no cell phone reception and the campus is locked down. The gates are all electronic and since the power is out, there is no way in or out." Freddie said.

"That's just perfect. This is a great way to start spring break." Justin said as the passenger side door opened and Tori stepped out.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"You can't be serious Justin. Don't tell me what I think happened between you two." Alex said.

"Nothing happened, now can we just go, I'm getting soaked in the rain. We can stay in my room until the power comes back on." Justin said.

"Wait, where's Felix?" Sam asked when she looked behind her and found him no where to be seen.

"He said he dropped his phone and will come once he found it." Freddie replied.

"Let's go help him." Alex said walking back towards the security building with the others right behind her. "He's not in here."

"Um, guys." Sam said standing outside and pointing to the side of the building where she saw a pair of feet lying on the ground.

They all slowly walked to the side of the building with the rain pounding their heads, when they turned the corner none of them were expecting what they saw. Felix lay on the cold wet ground, blood seeping out of the wound which the hedge clippers made in his chest. There was a brief second where everyone stood in shock of what they saw, but the quiet was interrupted by Tori screaming and running back to the car, which the others quickly did as well. They all jumped into the car and into the first available seat, and Justin drove off, back into the parking garage. Once he parked the car, they all ran to the dorm building and into Justin's room, which he and Freddie locked and barricaded, just to be safe.

They were all panting from fear and exhaustion, with sweat and rain soaking their bodies. No one said anything, but they were all pretty sure of what they saw.

* * *

Back in the library, everyone was quiet as they could be. Camille was still worried about what was taking True so long in the bathroom, Jett kept pulling out his phone and looking at it, Jake sat at a table with his head rested in his arms, Haylee just stared out the window watching the dark sky light up with lightning, and Lulu sat across from Jake scribbling drawings as best as she could on a piece of paper.

"Hey, you're the school president's son aren't you?" Jake said as he lifted his head and looked in Jett's direction.

"Yeah, so what?" Jett said, no looking up from his phone.

"Well maybe you can find a way to get us out of here."

"Really, you think that just because I'm the president's son that I can wave my magic wand and everything will go according to plan. You all are a bunch of idiot, everyone one of you. In no way would I be so stupid as to help someone win some stupid school election, or anything else. Why do you people constantly assume that I can do whatever I want whenever I want. I never asked to be the president' son, and I never wanted to go to this stupid school." Jett yelled, as he jumped from his chair.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." Jake said, feeling his face burn up from being yelled at. For the next few minutes the room was filled with now, an awkward silence. But this silence didn't last long before Camille stood up.

"Okay, True has been gone forever, I'm going to look for her." Camille said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Jett said as he followed her into the hallway.

* * *

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Harper and Carly sat in a small circle with the flashlight in the middle, which provided little light, but an efficient amount. The boredom was starting to kick in as they sat in the classroom with nothing to do and no where to go at the beginning of spring break.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We have to find something to do before I go crazy." Carlos said, somewhat startling everyone with his sudden outburst. "I know let's play truth or dare."

"Um how about no." Carly said.

"I have an idea, since we all don't really know each other very well, let's go around the circle and tell a secret about ourselves that no one knows." Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's just like truth or dare, juts without the dares." Carlos said.

"Yeah, exactly. How about ladies first, Harper?" Kendall said looking at Harper to start the game.

"I don't know, I don't really want to play."

"Aw, come on don't be a party pooper. Just tell us something that no one knows, and we will all promise that it stays between us five, alright. We won't tell anyone else what is said here." Kendall replied.

"Um, okay. Something no one knows about me. Um, I have never been kissed." Harper said as she stared at her hands laying in her lap.

"You've never been kissed?" Carlos asked

"Yeah, I've never had a boyfriend before, and I haven't had my first kiss yet. I guess could make up the excuse that I haven't found the first guys yet, but that's a lie because I know there's no one out there looking to date me so it's pointless to think that I ever will."

"Oh come on, there is someone out there for everyone, and it's not a big deal if you haven't been kissed yet, no one is judging you. And that's coming from me, the girl who has been cheated on too many time to count." Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked.

"Well, for some time now I've known that Justin keeps cheating on me and I don't do anything about it."

"Why would you stay with him, if you know he always cheating on you?" Logan asked.

"Because he is a great boyfriend. He is kind, sweet and I feel like he's the one, and it's because of all that that I don't let the cheating get to me."

"That's crazy. He is sleeping with other girls and you just let him do it. It's not right for you to be doing this no matter how in love with him you are. I dumped Jo because she slept with him once, and that broke me and you can't let him walk all over you." Kendall said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Carly said before she sat back and became silent.

"Okay, Carlos, your turn." Kendall said.

"Okay. You all know that I am a very funny person, well there's a reason behind it. When I was a kid I had difficulty reading and writing and it was really annoying. I soon found out that I am dyslexic and that it would take me a long time to gain control of it. All through my childhood, kids would make fun of me for it. They would tease me because I couldn't read well or they would make fun of the way I spoke and it really bothered me. So instead of letting them constantly make fun of me I decided to have them laugh with me before they could laugh at me. Anytime they would see that I was dyslexic I would crack a joke so that they wouldn't make fun of me. Now I still resort to being goofy in all situations because it's all I know and I am afraid that people will start making fun of me again if they knew I am dyslexic." Carlos said, with his voice being very serious and low.

"Wow, I never would have guessed. I think it's great to see how well you were able to handle those situations." Logan said.

"Thanks. Um, Kendall you're up." Carlos said.

"Okay, well I came here on a hockey scholarship, and don't get me wrong, I love hockey, it's just that I hate when it runs my life. I started playing hockey when I was really young and I loved it, but my dad became that crazy obsessed hockey dad who kept pushing me to play more and more until my life was completely taken over. I barely saw my friends and I had no time to rest. It was always hockey 24/7. Now that I'm here I just can't take it. I don't like being known by everyone as the hockey jock who seems like an ass, because I'm not. I just want to be around people who don't treat me like the star hockey player. I want to do other things with my life, like be a biologist and be able to hang out with friends for more than 5 minutes outside of the hockey rink. But my dad would probably disown me if I told him any of this. I don't know, you probably think I'm stupid for not wanting this "perfect life"." Kendall said with his voice tinted with some anger and sadness.

"It's not stupid. Maybe you should just talk to your dad and tell him how you feel. Just tell him you still want to play hockey, just not as much, he might understand." Logan stated.

"Easier said then done. You must have a great relationship with your father." Kendall replied.

"Actually I never really knew my father." Logan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to tell us about ti since it's your turn?"

"Um sure. When I was about 5 years old my mom left my father. She always told me he was a dead beat who just couldn't get his life on track. We moved constantly, my mom said it was because she kept getting new job offers but I knew she was trying to get away form my father. My mom was a very acknowledge college professor too. But when I was 10 she got into a car crash and died." Logan voice started to become shaky and his eyes swelled with tears. "I was put in the foster system since none of my family wanted to take me in and my dad was in and out of jail. I went from family to family juts waiting for the moment when I could get out and do things my own way. And things started looking up when I was 16. My mom's parents passed away and since I was their only blood relative I inherited all their money. When I turned 18 I used it to pay my tuition and work towards becoming a doctor. I guess the reason I'm so quiet and reluctant is because I miss my mom and being a foster kid who has been through at least 20 houses just isn't easy." By the end of the story Logan gained control of his emotions and was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Wow, I never knew that. It must have been really difficult, growing up in that situation." Kendall said.

"Yeah, and sometimes I wish my father would find me and be there for me since I don't have any other family left."

"Well you have us now." Harper said putting a hand on Logan's back.

"Thanks- Did you hear that?" Logan said when he heard the distant sound of a door closing and faint footsteps leaving the building. The teenagers stood up and poked their heads out the door to see what the noise was.

* * *

"I'm going to see if there's anything in the kitchen." Jimmy said walking towards the doors at the back of the building and disappearing behind them.

"There is nothing here. I knew we should have stayed back with the others." Jo said sitting down at one of the tables.

"Well it was either stay stuck in there or try to find someone to help us." James said.

Just then there was a quick sound of wood scraping against wood causing Jo and James to look over towards the doors Jimmy went through. They both jumped when they heard a crash of pots and pans hitting the floor. James ran to the doors and tried to open them but they were closed shut with a mop going through the handles. James looked through the tiny window and was shocked at what was happening before his eyes.

Jimmy was on the ground, pots and pans scattering the floor. A table lay overturned next to him. A dark figure was moving slowly towards him holding a knife in one hand. Jimmy scrambled backwards before hitting a wall behind him. James tried to open the doors to help but could not open them.

"Jimmy! Open the Door!" James yelled, pulling even harder on the doors.

Jimmy tried run past his attacker but was caught and thrown back on the ground. Jimmy rolled over onto his back and kicked the attacker in the shin causing the knife to be dropped. This gave Jimmy an opportunity, but it was taken away when he felt a piercing feeling run through his leg. He yelled from the pain and looked down to see a knife sticking out of his thigh.

"Get out of here! Save yourself!" Jimmy yelled at James towards the door.

"No we aren't leaving you!" James said.

"Get out of here now!" Jimmy said, feeling defeat knowing he wasn't going to make it, but he wanted to be sure the other two did.

Jimmy met James' eyes before James turned around and took Jo, running out of the building. Jimmy looked back up and shakily stood back up, putting all his weight on his one good leg and using a table as support. He moved slowly towards his attacker in an attempt to retaliate, but was met with a sudden sharp jab to the stomach. He felt the knife pierce through his skin and go into his body. He let out a final groan of pain as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He fell to the floor with a thud as his body went limp from being claimed the next victim of the Campus Killer.


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

"Did you guys hear that?" Logan asked looking from one person's face to another, each of them nodding. Logan was the first to stand up and walk to the door, slowly opening git he stuck his head out and looked down both ends of the hallways, but no one was in sight. He stepped out of the doorway, followed by Kendall, then the others who too were looking as if they heard a ghost. Logan turned on his flashlight, and saw a door barely opened at the end of the hallway. He said nothing to the others, who were close behind him, as he practically tip-toed down the hall.

He reached the door and slowly placed his hand on the doorknob. He had no idea what was going to be behind the door, and he did not want to take any risks. With one hand firmly grasping the flashlight and the other wrapped around the doorknob he pulled the door open and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was only the janitor's closet.

"Really? We get all freaked out and it's just the freaking janitor's closet?" Carlos said.

"Well maybe the janitor is still here and he forgot about us. We can maybe get out of here." Carly said.

"She's right, he shouldn't have gotten far. We can split up and go look for him." Kendall said.

"Guys wait, look at these." Harper said, handing old newspaper articles to Logan and the others. The articles were all from different newspapers from different colleges, each about the same thing though. Logan looked down at the newspapers and saw the two words that they all had in common: "Campus Killer."

"Who is the "Campus Killer?" Kendall asked looking at the newspapers and back up at Logan's face.

"He was this sick serial killer who went crazy and killed a bunch of college students and professors at different colleges about 10 years ago. My mom always talked bad about him, and about how he was the reason colleges are getting worse in our area. But about 9 years ago he disappeared, he hasn't killed anyone and has not been on the news." Logan said, flipping through all the articles in his hands.

"Okay is this guy is come creep serial killer, then why keep all the articles about him." Carlos asked.

"I don't know, maybe he worked at all these colleges and knew the people who were killed." Logan replied, shining the flashlight at the newspapers to get a better look. Although it was dark, and the flashlights were the only form of light they were getting, everyone could see Logan's face go pale white.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Harper asked trying to meet Logan's eyes. He stared wide-eyed at the papers trembling in his hands.

"T-these schools w-where the c-campus killer was, were all schools that my m-mom t-taught at." Logan said, his voice clearly showing the fear and sadness building up inside of him.

"There's no way he could have anything to do with your mom's death. Could it?" Carly asked.

"No! My mom died in a car crash, which was off campus on a weekend. These are all just coincidences." Logan said, shaking his head to remove him from his trance, and making sure they all agreed with him that it was just a coincidence. Logan looked back down at the paper and noticed something odd, but kept it to himself out of fear of scaring the others. They all kept the thought in the back of their minds that it was odd that the "Campus Killer" killed people at all the schools Logan's mom taught at. Everyone was silent, but inside their heads were going a thousand miles per minute, when they heard a loud bang and fast stomping coming their way.

They all jumped at the noise, and stared into the hallway when they saw two people come sprinting toward them. They got their heartbeats to calm down when they realized it was James and Jo.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting for you forever. Where's Jimmy?" Kendall asked, as he looked at James and Jo who each had a terrified look on their face.

"Kendall, I could do anything, the door was locked. Jimmy was attacked by this random guy, he had a knife." James said, in all seriousness.

"Haha, nice joke James. Now come on let's get out of here."

"Kendall, he's serious. Jimmy was killed." Jo said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God! It was probably the Campus Killer." Carlos said right after Logan dropped his flashlight and fell to the ground as he got very lightheaded.

"Logan!" Harper yelled as she saw her friend go to the ground, the others quickly turned around and saw him hit the ground.

* * *

"What the hell do we do now!" Sam yelled, panicking from the sight of Felix's dead body from moments ago. She paced back and forth in Justin's room, showing just how afraid she was.

"We call the police and tell them what we saw." Justin said, as he held a crying Tori next to him.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, except for the fact that the power is out, and we have no cell phone reception!" Sam quickly replied.

"Okay, everyone just calm down. We just need to take this one step at a time. I think we should go back there and have a better look, and maybe try to find someone on campus to help us." Alex said.

"Oh, another great idea, did it ever occur to you that the person who killed Felix is probably locked on this campus with us?" Sam replied.

"Well for all you know it could be one of us locked in this room together if you think about it, because who else was at that security office but us?" Freddie said, trying to point out the obvious.

"Holy crap! I just want to go home and get off this stupid campus." Sam said finally sitting down next to Alex.

"Okay, let's just all stop panicking and as a group, go back to the security office and make sure we saw correctly, and if we did then we can come straight back here and wait until help comes." Alex said, waiting for everyone to nod in agreement, which took some time. They all stood up and unbarricaded the door, and headed back outside, where the rain was finally letting up.

* * *

Camille walked into the hallway of the library, and headed to the staircase to the second floor, with Jett close behind her. She walked very quickly towards the bathroom, but when she turned around to look at Jett, she noticed he was missing. She did a quick double take, trying to see where he went, but felt like True was a more urgent manner. She got to the bathroom door and opened it, not prepared for what was waiting for her.

True lay on the floor, blood pooling underneath her body, with a large piece of broken mirror sticking out of her chest. Camille ran to True's side and pulled the shard out, she put her head close to True's face but heard no sound of breathing. With shaky hands she touched True's neck and felt tears fill her eyes when she felt no pulse.

Camille fell back on her knees and sobbed into her hands, she looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and as she stood up to try to see who it was, she realized it wasn't someone she wanted to see. She slowly backed away from the person, whose face was shadowed by the darkness, and a hood covering their face. She was shaking with fear and terror, which escalated when she bumped into the wall behind her. Without thinking, she ran at the person who caught her by the arms and in a quick second pushed her with a tremendous amount of strength and sent her through the window, shattering it into pieces and sending her plummeting to the ground. The person walked to the window and looked down, knowing that she was as good as dead.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter of Campus Killer, ending with yet another person meeting their fate. Be sure to review, because good or bad, I love reading them, and tell everyone you know to read this story as well. So until the "Campus Killer" strikes again, I shall see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the very late update. I was unable to write this chapter last week and have it for you guys to read. I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter to you since I will be very busy with school and finals coming up, so I will try my best to get it done ASAP.**

**Chapter 8: Chaos**

The doors to the library burst open as Jett came running into the room, sweat covering his body.

"True's dead and someone just pushed Camille out the window. I think she's dead." Jett said with his breathing heaving.

"What? Are you sure?" Haylee asked quickly standing as Jake ran over to the window and looked outside. He could see the outline of a body lying on the ground completely still. Jake turned around with his face sheet white.

"Oh my God! What do we do? Someone just killed True and Camille, and they could try to kill us too!" Lulu said.

"Okay, we just need to calm down and get out of here. It's no good for us to just sit here and wait to be killed, we need to find a way out of here." Jett said, his voice sounding calm.

When the others agreed with him that they needed to run, they slowly exited the library and hoped they could escape without being killed themselves.

* * *

It seemed as though everyone on campus was aware of the state of chaos they were in. To be trapped on a campus with a killer loose was not how any of these students expected to be spending their first night of spring break. This was turning out to be a spring break from hell, and none of them knows how it will end. The campus killer is relentless and they most difficult part was, no one knows who the "Campus Killer" is and who is the next target...

* * *

Logan woke up with his head slightly hurting and somehow on the floor of a classroom. He blinked his eyes a few times until he was aware of his surroundings and the people sitting around him. They all sat in complete silence, everyone staring off into space. Logan began to sit up and rub his eyes with his hands. Harper saw him get up and went to his side.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You passed out when James and Jo came back and told us that Jimmy was killed." Kendall said.

"This is too much for me. I can't help but think that maybe this guy has something to do with my mom. I don't want to think it, but it's too freaky." Logan said.

"We know, but there's something you should see." Harper said handing him another newspaper clipping.

Logan looked down at the paper in his hands as his eyes scanned the words. He felt his world stop and flip upside down when he recognized his mother's name written on one of the first lines of the article. It was her obituary, he felt tears fill his eyes and anger fill his body as he read:

_Sara Mitchell was killed in a tragic car crash, a driver swerved across the road and hit Mitchell's car sending it into the air and landing in the middle of the road. When police and paramedics arrived Sara was already gone. There was no sign of the driver that caused the collision, but officers are on the lookout for the culprit who took the life of this well-known college professor..._

Logan could only stare in disbelief at the newspaper in his hands, it had just hit him what the meaning of it was. Sure he saw this article before, but he was finally putting two and two together.

"It was him. He killed her, that's why this article is with all the others."

"Yeah, that's what we've been thinking. But we still don't know who this so called "Campus Killer" is." Kendall said as silence once again filled the room.

* * *

Alex was leading her group back to where they found Felix's dead body when suddenly people came barreling out of the library, startling everyone.

"Geez, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Justin asked after the initial shock was gone.

"We can ask you the same question." Jett said heading over to the other group.

"We got locked in, and the power went off. But there's something else, Felix is dead. He was killed by someone over by security."

"Are you serious? This is just getting worse." Haylee said, running her hands through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"True Jackson and Camille Brooks are both dead too, someone killed them in the library." Jake replied.

"Okay, this is getting way too serious. We need to call the police right now! We can't stay here if some psycho is going on a killing spree." Tori said.

"She's right. Come on, there has to be a way off this stupid campus." Justin said.

"Um, g-guys. I-I think w-we have c-company." Sam said pointing to a mysterious person standing under a tree in the shadows. The others looked over to the person, and they all saw him holding the hedge clippers that were used to kill Felix. The man slowly crept over towards the group of students, and that was enough to send them all running in opposite directions. None of them wanted to stay around long enough to let this strange person kill them as well. Some of them were smart and ran away as a group, but however, in the mess of chaos, Tori was left running towards the admissions office alone.

She reached the door to the building and hoped that there could be a way to call for help or at least hide until help came. Luck didn't seem to be on her side when she realized the door was locked, she locked at the ground next to her feet and picked up a rock, smashing the glass of the door and letting herself in.

She ran inside and closed the door behind her. Looking frantically around the room she saw phones on desks. Picking them up one by one she came to the conclusion that the power was still out and there was no way of calling the police. She felt her heart sink when she saw a shadow standing outside the door. She quickly hid herself under one of the desks and held her breath, hoping the person would not find her.

Tori could only see a few inches from under the desk and she held back a whimper when she saw a pair of feet walk inside the building. She watched the feet slowly walk through the room, and she noticed how the person made no sound as they walked across the floor. When the feet were within range of her hiding spot, she placed her hand over her mouth and held back her cries as her entire body shook. Her eyes were glued to the feet and when they started to walk away from her spot she let out a silent sigh as she closed her eyes briefly. But in that split second when she let her eyes off of the person's feet, she found herself being pulled out from underneath the desk and out into the open.

The person standing above her was definitely someone she knew, but it was not someone coming to her rescue. She kicked her leg free from the person's grasp and stood up quickly, trying to run away. She was pulled back by her hair as she was slammed onto a nearby desk. She was held down with one hand as she watched the other hand reach over to grab a pair of scissors. She tried to struggle to get free, but the strength of her attacker was too much for her to handle. Suddenly she watched as the scissors came right towards her and piercing through her neck. She coughed a few times, taking in the last few breaths she ever would. The dark figure pulled the scissors out of her neck and stabbed them into her chest, assuring that she was dead. Releasing the hold he had over her, Tori's body fell off the desk and onto the floor, limp and lifeless.

Tori's attacker stood over her dead body, with blood covering his hands. He turned around to see someone standing in the doorway of the building. He met his eyes and felt a sense of pride fill up inside him.

"You better wash your hands. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." The person in the doorway said as he turned and left as Tori's attacker nodded his head and went to do just that.

**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter is short or boring, but I needed to tie somethings together to help the story in future chapters. I really hope you guys are enjoying this and I am looking forward to reading your reviews. And yes, there's a twist... I think it adds to the craziness that is this story. Part of me wants you to know what's going on right now, but I also want you all to go crazy wondering what is going on. And don't worry there will be quite a few chapters where you are left wondering what my crazy mind is going to come up with next... **


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for my lack of updates once again. I was meaning to do it last week but finals got the best of me. But now I am on summer vacation and I should have more time to update this story.**

**Chapter 9: Plans**

Feet trampled the rain soaked ground, stepping into puddles causing water and mud to splash in all directions. Running from the scene where a shadowy figure stood just feet away from them, several students knew it was not someone to mess with and quickly ran in separate directions to avoid this person. It was no hard to see that the person who caused them all to run must have something to do with the random students who were being found dead…

The blood from the last kill swirled around the drain of the sink as Tori's killer washed their hands clean of any proof that they had committed the crime. The water from the sink washed the blood from the pair of hands and sent it down the drain never to be seen again.

* * *

"Come on, we have to find somewhere to hide!" Jake shouted behind his back, quickly glancing at Hayley and Lulu who were close behind. He stopped quickly when he heard a tiny cry and saw Lulu trip over a root, landing on her hands and knees. He turned around and ran to help her up before joining Hayley once again as they ran inside the Science building.

"There's a room at the end of the hallway that we can hide in." Hayley said leading the other two down the dark hallway towards a Chemistry lab. Once they were inside, Jake locked the door and pushed a chair under the door knob to make it difficult for someone to get in.

"This is getting way out of hand. We need to find a way to call the police right now." Lulu said taking a seat in a chair.

"But how? The power is out, there is no cell service and we can't get off this stupid campus." Jake said, standing next to the window, looking out to see if anyone was out there. He could only see two girls running into the gym, knowing they too must have been able to get away safely as well.

* * *

The doors to the gym slammed shut as Alex and Sam came barreling in after running away from the shadowy figure. They both stood there trying to catch their breath and figure out what to do next. Alex stood straight up and went over to the workout equipment. Picking up a barbell pole, she slid it through the handles of the door and joined Sam who was sitting on a workout bench.

"What is going on? Who is this freak?" Sam asked, holding her head in her hands.

"I have no idea, but we need a plan to get out of here before we end up like Felix." Alex replied.

"I always pictured my spring break being relaxing and calm, not filled with me running from a psycho killer." Sam said.

"I know, me too. But we will get out of here, I hope." Alex said, trying to convince Sam, but barely being able to convince herself.

* * *

Justin and Freddie ran just like everyone else who witnessed who they thought was the person responsible for killing the others standing so close to them. Freddie followed Justin as he led them to the fraternity building nearby. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Jett come running behind them and going inside the building with the other two boys.

"Where were you?" Justin asked as he turned around to see Jett joining them.

"I ran from that guy just like everyone else, but I didn't know where else to go and I saw you guys running here so I followed." Jett said.

"Okay, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we try to find a way off this campus or call the police." Freddie said.

Jett pulled out his phone and looked at it, getting glances from both Justin and Freddie.

"Nope, there's still no service." Jett said as he put his phone back in his pocket giving a strange look to both Freddie and Justin, who figured it was nothing that they should be too worried about.

* * *

Logan paced back and forth across the room deep in thought. The eyes of all the others were locked on him as he moved across the room. He mumbled under his breath as he thought out loud to himself.

"Will you please stop? You are making me dizzy." James said, finally getting fed up with Logan's nervous behavior.

"I'm sorry, this is just too much to handle and I am freaking out." Logan said.

"We know, we are all freaking out, but we just need to stay calm until we know for sure who this 'Campus Killer' person is." Harper said.

"You're right. I think there might be some more answers in the supply closet." Logan said.

"Are you serious? You want to go back to the supply closet and see if there's anything else about this crazy psycho in there?" Carlos said, which Logan nodded his head in reply to.

Once everyone was convinced to go back very quickly, Logan led them out and towards their destination. Slowly opening the door, Logan looked inside and looked at everything in the room. There was something that caught his attention. One of the floor boards was loose and when Logan picked it up, he was taken aback by what was beneath it.

There under the floor was a book and what looked like a map. Logan picked both of them up and started looking through the book as Kendall took the map from him and looked at it.

"U-uh g-guys you might want to take a look at this." Logan said as he handed the book with shaky hands to Kendall who was standing behind him.

"These are pictures of us!" Kendall said.

"And that's not all, look at the page before it. Jimmy's picture has a giant 'X' through it." Logan said as he turned the page for Kendall and pointed to the picture.

"And that's Felix!" Carlos said over Kendall's shoulders pointing to the picture of his cousin. "You don't think he's dead too?"

"I don't know, but this must be how he keeps track of the people he's killed." Logan said.

"So the janitor is the one killing people? He's the 'Campus Killer'? And he's been planning this for some time since he has all of our pictures in here. This is not good." Carly said.

"And this must be how he gets to all the buildings. Logan, remember when we were in the basement looking for a power generator? Well that noise we heard coming from the other end of the basement, it was probably the janitor coming back here after he killed someone."

"This guy is sick, we need to get out of here now!" Jo said moving next to Kendall.

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that. You little twerps know too much and now I'm going to add you to my list of successful killings." A voice said from the end of the hall, causing all the students to turn around and see the janitor standing there with a very angry look on his face.

For the first time they were perfectly able to see him. He was tall, and muscular. His hair was black and short. His eyes stared daggers at the group, the anger can clearly be seen in his dark brown eyes.

They wasted no time and fled in the opposite direction, but when they reached the door they realized they were trapped. The door was locked and it showed no sign of opening.

"The tunnels!" Kendall said as he turned to the staircase and led the others towards the basement.

Jo was the last to go to the staircase, but when she was about to follow the others she felt herself being grabbed back as a hand was placed over her mouth. She tried to scream for help but the janitor's hand made it difficult to do so. With quick thinking she bite the hand that covered her mouth and when she was released she tried to get away but was once again brought back into the grips of the janitor.

Jo fought an kicked but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. The next moment she found herself being pushed to the ground and watching as the janitor's fist came swiftly towards her face, closely followed by everything going dark.

She woke up to find herself in the computer lab and saw the janitor come close to her with wire in hand. He wrapped the wire around her neck and smirked as she let out gasps of breath. She tried to loosen the wire wrapped around her neck but his grip was too strong, as everything once again went dark, only this time she wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

The janitor walked back to his supply closet which was still open from the intruders who visited it moments ago. He picked up the book which laid open on the floor, and flipped through the pages to find the picture of Jo. Taking out a pen from his pocket he drew an 'X' through her picture, smiling as he was proud of his accomplishments so far.

Flipping through the other pages he looked at all the others pictures of the students he has yet to get to. There was one picture that he looked at knowing that it was the whole reason this was happening, the one student he was determined to kill.


	10. Chapter 10: Searching

**Chapter 10: Searching**

Running through the dark damp basement; Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Harper and Carly had no idea where they were going. All they had to navigate through the tunnels underneath the school were the brief glimpse they got when they saw the map which was made when the school was founded to help students get to safety if a hurricane hit and the flashlights they found just hours before.

Kendall led the way, moving as quickly as he can through the small spaces. Dirt, dust and spider webs covered the walls and ground that surrounded them, even themselves as they moved forward. Hearts pounded against their chests, not even wanting to look back to see if he was behind them, they continued on to go wherever the tunnel led.

* * *

Emerging from the doors which led outside, Kendall climbed out of the tunnels and helped everyone outside. Once everyone was out, it was then he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Jo?" Kendall asked shining his flashlight down the tunnel.

"She was right behind me. I could have sworn I saw her there." Carlos said joining Kendall by the exit to the tunnel.

"So for all we know she could have been killed by this guy and you didn't even see anything?" Kendall yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy trying not to get killed myself that I didn't notice what happened to Jo!" Carlos replied.

"Well I'm going back to find her." Kendall said.

"No! You can't go back." Logan said.

"Why not? Jo could be in trouble or dead, and I need to find her."

"Well for all we know she could be dead as well, and I know that's not something you want to hear right now but it's the truth. And if there is a slim chance that she's not dead then you will be walking right into his trap. We need to stay together and get the police. I'm sorry that this is happening but there is nothing we can do!" Logan said, even through seeing the sadness in Kendall's eyes.

"I just can't take anymore. First it's Jimmy then Jo, this guy needs to be stopped and if we can't get the police then I'm going to do it myself." Kendall said, wiping the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

"He's right, we've tried to get the cops but it's obvious we can't get them, so we have to stop this freak before he kills the rest of us." James said brushing the dirt off his knees and standing up next to Kendall.

"I don't know guys, this is a serial killer we're talking about, who knows what he will do to us." Logan said.

"Well we are dead if we don't do anything, so we might as well put up a fight. So are you in?" Kendall said.

"I'm in." Carlos said.

"Me too." Carly said.

"Wait guys. Remember the book we found in the closet? There were other pictures in there of kids in our school." Harper said.

"Oh yeah, maybe they are still here, we should go find them before we start this attack." Logan said, seeing that they might have a chance if there were more people on their side to confront the man out to kill them, so they set out on a search party to find some people to help them.

* * *

Sam and Alex sat in the corner of the gym with their backs against the wall staring at the door. Their hearts beat fast with the nerves and fear that someone might appear at those doors, and it would be someone they do not want to see.

"I don't think I can take anymore." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Alex said, taking her eyes off the door and looking over at Sam.

"I mean everything. This school, running from a psycho, part of me wants him to find us and put me out of my misery."

"You don't mean that. We can get out of this, we'll be fine." Alex said, trying to keep Sam sane.

"You don't know that, and it's pointless, even if we were to get out of this place, my life outside this school will still be the same hell that I hate."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Alex asked.

"Because, no matter what I do I can never please my father. I start doing everything he wants me to do and it's never good enough. I become captain of the soccer team here and still he keeps pushing me way past my limits. I just want to be able to live the life I want and for him to be happy for me." Sam said, with a single tear sliding down her cheek, she was just searching for happiness.

"If you really feel that way then maybe you should just tell your father that, he might surprise you." Alex said, trying to reassure Sam.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I don't know, I just feel like going to sleep right now." Sam said, wiping the tear from her face and closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'll keep watch. It's going to be fine Sam." Alex said, watching as her friend laid against the wall.

"I really want to believe you Alex, but even you can't be sure." Sam said before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peace-less sleep.

When Alex looked over and saw Sam asleep she took the opportunity to slide down against the wall and let out a few sobs, knowing that Sam was right. No matter how hard she tried to believe, there was no guarantee that they were going to make it out alive.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jake asked Lulu, who holding her ankle after having just tripped on her way to the chemistry lab.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle." Lulu said.

"We should see if we can find the others. It's probably a smarter idea to stay together as a group instead of being separated." Hayley said as she peeked out the blinds of the window searching the part of campus she could see, trying to see if anyone was outside.

"Yeah, the only problem is that we have no idea where the others went." Jake said joining Hayley near the window.

"Well we should probably figure out where they went before we go on a wild goose chase." Hayley said.

"Are you guys sure? I mean I don't think it's a smart idea to go wondering around when a killer can be right there waiting to kill us. Maybe we should wait until the morning so we have some light to help us see." Lulu said turning towards the other two who were turning away from the window.

"Yeah, she has a point. We should stay here until we either know where they are or until the sun comes up so we can see better." Jake said.

* * *

Justin crept up the stairs of the frat house not sure of what to find. Since there was a serial killer running around on the campus, he was very apprehensive when turning any corner. Freddie was looking in the basement while Jett took the first floor. They weren't sure what they were searching for exactly but if they could find anything that could help them would be good enough.

Freddie walked as slowly as he could through the basement. He was cursing the other two under his breath because he drew the short straw and had to go to the basement. He could barely see his hand in front of his face it was so dark, but he used the moon's light from the small windows as guidance. He felt a small breeze brush against the back of his neck, bringing his hand to it he felt warm air hitting his neck. He looked to the window and saw no sign of the wind getting into the basement. He closed his eyes at the thought of someone being behind him, he felt sweat slide down the side of his head and the pulse from his heart course through his body.

With nowhere else to go he turned around and saw the dark outline of someone standing behind him, holding something in their hand. The person quickly swung his arm and whacked Freddie across the face with the weapon in his hand. Once the contact was made, Freddie knew it to be one of the hard wooden paddles that hung on the walls as decorations. Once again the paddle was swung across the temple of Freddie's head, causing Freddie to groan in pain and fall to his knees. He brought a hand to the side of his head and felt a warm liquid dripping down his face. Looking up at the person standing over him, Freddie knew it was pointless to put up a fight with how quickly he was being brought down, and he once again saw the paddle being quickly brought high into the air and swinging full speed towards his head, this time though, so much force had been generated that it sent him sideways into the stone wall behind him. That final contact of head to stone was enough to cause Freddie to lose consciousness, not just temporary, but permanent unconsciousness, falling victim to the Campus Killer.

**A/N: I hope you all are proud of me that I was able to update twice in one week because I am. Well I really want to hear your thoughts on this story. I love reading your reviews and seeing your theories, well I want to hear what you think is going to happen. Who do you think is going to die next? Who do you think is the campus killer's assistant? Who do you think will survive, if anyone will survive? And anything else you think, and don't worry because these theories will not affect the outcome of the story, because I have already decided how it is going to end, who the killer(s) is/are, and who survives, if anyone does. Happy reading and stay on your toes for the next chapter, and be smart and don't let the Campus Killer get you. **


	11. Chapter 11: Panic

**Chapter 11: Panic**

Justin walked through the hallways of the frat house very quickly and quietly. Slowly opening the doors he can across, he looked into every room to see if there was anything inside that can help them. So far, there was nothing anywhere, and even better was that he has not run into anyone inside the rooms that might try to kill him. He also noticed that as he continued through the hallway that it was getting much quieter. He could no longer hear Jett or Freddie in the house either, and it was not a good feeling.

He felt like he needed to know where they went, and so he went back towards the staircase, moving as quietly as he could. When he made it to the first floor, he knew something was wrong when there showed no sign of Jett. Before he let himself overreact, he needed to know if Freddie was still in the basement. Slowly opening the basement door, he looked through the darkness to see if anyone was around, but it was extremely difficult to even see his hand in front of his face. Glancing around the basement, nothing caught his eye until he saw underneath the light from the moon a body lying lifeless against the wall. Panic quickly set in as he felt his heart begin to pound rapidly against his chest.

Justin did not want to take the risk of staying there a moment longer than he needed to as he quickly turned around and fled from the fraternity house. He had no idea where to go, but he knew that staying there would not be a smart idea.

* * *

Sam woke up from her tiny power nap, sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes she began to regain her vision and noticed that Alex wasn't sitting next to her anymore. She tried to keep herself calm as she felt her heart begin to race and her breathing get heavier as she started to panic.

She stood up really fast and nearly tripped over her own feet when she noticed Alex sitting in the other corner next to the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked as she went over to where Sam was now sitting on the floor with her hands over face. A tiny nervous chuckle came from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I freaked out for a second because I thought you were gone." Sam said as she pushed her hair from her forehead.

"Oh, sorry to freak you out, but I was just making sure no one was out there." Alex said sitting down next to Sam.

"How did this happen? How did this crazy psycho manage to lock us in on this large campus and still be able to know our every move and be able to find us so easily?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I never thought of that. How does he know all that? He might have someone helping him since there's no power and no way of him being able to track all of us." Alex said.

"That's a good point, but who is it?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope it's not true, because then we would have been friends with a possible killer." Alex said.

* * *

"Okay, so do we have any idea where to go?" Logan said as he, Kendall, James, Carlos, Harper and Carly hid behind some bushes while trying to figure out where to go to find the other students that were supposedly on the campus as well.

"They can be anywhere, if they are still alive. And even if they are still here and alive then they are probably hiding, which would make it even more difficult to find them." Harper whispered.

"She's right; we should probably spilt up so we could cover more ground." James said.

"Really? You want to split up into smaller groups so we can make it easier for this guy to take us out. We should stay together and find these other people and figure out a way to stop this guy and call the police." Kendall said.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." James said.

"Okay, we have to move fast and quietly. We should probably find places where we can hide in between buildings just in case. Okay, Logan you go first, you can probably use that brain of yours to figure out where they might be hiding." Kendall said to which Logan nodded. "Carlos you go after Logan then Harper and Carly in the middle, James you go after them and I'll bring up the rear. We need to keep our eyes peeled in every direction to make sure this guy doesn't come out of nowhere. Is everyone ready?" Kendall said, making sure everyone knew the plan before starting to figure out where to go first.

"Okay, I think we should go towards the science building since its closest, there's an alleyway in between the two buildings that we can hide in just in case." Logan said.

"Lead the way. Let's just check to make sure the coast is clear." Kendall said giving a "go ahead" nod to Logan after they scanned the area for any unwanted visitors.

Logan led the group, with everyone following quickly behind in the order they agreed upon. They all looked in every direction, keeping an eye out for the janitor, but luck was on their side since he was nowhere in sight. Once they reached the alleyway in between the two buildings, they let out sighs of relief before they set out for the science building.

* * *

"Is there anyone out there?" Lulu asked Hayley, who was staring out the blinds of the window.

"No, there's still no one out there." Hayley said.

"I can't believe any of this is happening. I just never thought this was how we would be spending our first day of spring break." Jake said, moving from the door to a chair next to Lulu.

"None of us expected this; let's just hope we're able to see the rest of our spring break." Lulu said.

"Guys, there's people out there! Except they're not the others from before." Hayley said.

"Well who cares who they are, they can help us." Jake said as he and Lulu moved to the window to see who was outside.

"That's Carlos!" Lulu said.

"Come on, we should tell them we're hiding in here." Jake said, as he unbarricaded the door and led the other two ladies outside, or so he thought. Hayley was right behind Jake as he went outside, and Lulu was right behind her, but her twisted ankle made it a bit more difficult to keep up.

She just made it out of the chemistry lab when she heard the sound of a glass door being slid open. She turned around to see the janitor standing there holding one of the trophies that the chemistry club won in a competition. She made a movement towards the door, and opened her mouth to yell for help when she felt the trophy striking the back of her head. She fell to the ground, her vision blurry and blood trickling down her neck. She saw the outline of the janitor as he held the trophy over his head in preparation to hit her once again.

"N-no, p-please don't k-kill me. P-please." Lulu said, tears filling her eyes and she was barely able to move her hands to wipe the tears. Without hesitation the janitor brought down the trophy once again hitting Lulu across the forehead, this time with enough force to kill her.

He wasted no time in standing around as he went back the way he entered the building through the hidden door that leads to the underground tunnel system.

* * *

"Hey! In here guys!" Jake said to the group of people who were hiding in the alleyway, scaring all of them in the process.

"Hey, we found someone." Logan said to the others behind him.

"Come inside, we're hiding in the chemistry lab." Hayley said as she joined Jake next to the group of students.

Jake turned around to look at Hayley when he noticed Lulu was missing. "Where's Lulu?" Jake asked Hayley.

"Lulu's with you? I thought she went home." Carlos exclaimed.

Hayley turned around looking behind her and towards the door to the building. "I thought she was following us, but she's probably waiting inside."

Carlos wasted no time and ran inside the building, not expecting what was there waiting for him. He looked at the floor in the middle of the hallway and saw Lulu lying in a small puddle of blood, with a gash on her forehead. He ran over to her and fell on his knees.

"No! Lulu! No, please don't be dead." Carlos said, the panic and fear in his voice and tears rolling down his cheeks.

The others quickly ran inside too, and felt their hearts sink at the sight of Lulu's lifeless body in Carlos's arms and he cried and cursed at the fact that his girlfriend laid dead.

Hayley, Harper and Carly went over to Carlos and comforted him as Jake and Logan locked and barricaded the door leading outside as James and Kendall checked to see if the janitor was anywhere in the vicinity, but he wasn't.

They all sat in silence allowing Carlos to grieve, and even for the everyone else to do so as well. Kendall sat against the wall and let the silent tears fall down his cheeks as he knew that Jo must have met the same fate that Lulu did. Logan stood with his back to the group thinking of everything that has happened so far, and the fact that his mother has something to do with the psycho that calls himself the "Campus Killer."

* * *

Internally all these students are panicking, and trying to hide the fear and anxiety was not helping. They needed to face their fears of being the one killed next in order to make it off the campus alive, but that was the problem: facing your fears is always more terrifying then the actual fears themselves.


	12. Chapter 12: Mission

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say how excited I am to hear that Big Time Rush has been picked up for a third season, and that I've been updating this story as regularly as I could. I am also excited to start new stories that I have been creating in my head that I am sure will be good. So stay tuned for those stories because once I finish with Campus Killer I will start with one of those ideas shortly after. WARNING! There is some strong language in this chapter, and there will probably be more in the rest following, so just know that I warned you. :P**

**Chapter 12: Mission**

The silence cut through the air like a knife. The only noise came from Carlos who was crying while clutching Lulu's body in his arms. The others sat in silence as they all thought about the tragedies that their lives are becoming. None of them were sure of what to do now, they had not expected this to happen, and they didn't want to tell Carlos he couldn't grieve over the loss of his girlfriend, especially since the rest of them are grieving too, over the fact that they knew at least one person who was taken by the Campus Killer.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore. I am going to kill this asshole like he killed Lulu and all those other people! I am going to make sure he pays for what he did!" Carlos said in a furious rage as he got to his feet and stormed towards the door.

"No Carlos. We need to be smart about this. We need to figure out a plan." Kendall said as he jumped to his feet grabbing Carlos, and holding him back.

"Fine, but I am going to make sure he gets what he deserves." Carlos said as he gave up resisting to Kendall preventing him from leaving.

"Don't worry, we all want this jackass to pay for what he's doing, and he is going to. But we do need to figure out a plan because if we going running into this like chickens with our heads cut off then our heads might just get cut off." Logan said as he stood up in front of the group. "I've been thinking, and I know it's not the smartest idea ever but I think it's the only way we can do this. I feel like we should split up into smaller groups in order to get this guy. He won't show himself to us if we are in one large group so we need to split up and lure him and then we can 'get him'." Logan said, using air quotes around the last two words.

"Do you really think it's a smart idea to do that? I mean it will only make it easier for him to kill us if there's less of us around." Hayley said.

"Yes it might, but this time we will be ready and have a slight upper hand. He won't expect us to fight back like this and we can stop him." Logan responded.

"It's a risky idea, but it could work if we don't panic and don't let him take control." Kendall said.

"Okay, so then how are we going to split up?" James asked.

"I think maybe pairs would work. I think two groups should be the ones who get ready to find this guy and attack him, another group can act as 'bait' so we can lure him out and another group can be lookout and have a hiding spot just in case." Logan said.

"Okay, Logan and Harper you guys are the smart ones so you should be lookout, find we just need to think of a spot where we can rendezvous where he won't find us." Kendall said, taking the lead of the mission.

"I know a place, there's a small resource library in the basement of the actual library that is always locked, and only the librarian has the key to." Harper said.

"Well that would be great if the librarian was actually here." James said.

"Well, the librarian gave me the only spare key because I am always there doing research. The janitor won't think to look for us there and it's not easily seen. There's a small staircase outside of the library on the side near the sorority house." Harper said.

"Okay that's perfect, you guys will stay there as a rendezvous point. Okay, Carlos and Carly, and James and Jake you guys will be the 'attackers' while Hayley and I be the bait. We will start off by going towards the quad, where it's nice and open. Carlos and Carly, you guys go and wait in between the Greek houses and James and Jake, you guys wait here until it's time. If at any point something goes wrong get to the rendezvous point and we'll figure out what to do then. But do not let him find out where we are hiding okay?" Kendall said, making sure everyone knew the plan before they began to depart, hoping their plan would work and they will do to the Campus Killer what he has done to so many other people.

Logan and Harper left first, moving quickly and in the shadows to the library basement to wait for the others to join them. Carlos and Carly left next and got to their waiting position in between the Greek houses, while James and Jake waited outside the science building and Kendall and Hayley made their way towards the quad as the bait for the plan.

* * *

Jett felt Freddie's neck checking for a pulse. His heart skipped a beat when he felt no heart beat coming from Freddie's dead body. He looked down at his hands and saw in the moonlight that there was blood covering them from checking Freddie's pulse. Reaching down he wiped his hands on Freddie's jacket, with his hands still shaking. He did not know what to do, as he looked down at the dead body, but he quickly shook his head to snap himself out of the trance. He pulled out his phone, quickly glancing at the screen and using it as a source of light to guide himself out of the basement.

Once at the top of the steps he noticed he could no longer hear Justin on the floor above him. Quickly running up the stairs he noticed he was the only one there, except Freddie, who lay dead in the basement. He ran back down the stairs and felt the breeze hit his face as he went outside in search of Justin, and the others.

* * *

Sam was beginning to get restless, sitting in the smelly gym was definitely not fun, but in a way she felt safe there knowing that the killer probably couldn't find her and Alex there. She looked over to Alex who was now asleep and felt for the first time that she had a true friend. Alex was very honest to her and it felt good having someone she could talk to without being judged, and she hoped that they both could get out alive so that could stay that way. But her fears were just about to come true when she heard a rattling coming from the door. Someone was trying to get inside.

Sam shook Alex awake and when they both realized what was happening they started to get scared. There was nowhere to run, they were trapped. That was when Sam saw a window that was high up out of reach, but big enough for them to fir through.

"Over here Alex!" Sam said as she ran towards the window. "I'll lift you up first, you're lighter than me." Sam said as she helped Alex up towards the window, pushing her up to help her get through it. Once Alex was up and out the window, she reached back in to help pull Sam up.

Sam used a nearby bench to get higher up. "Give me your hand." Alex said reaching down for Sam, but it was then that things started to get more difficult. The sound of glass shattering filled the air, Sam quickly looked over her shoulder to see a hand reaching through the broken window of the door and pulling out the barbell pole which held the doors shut. Alex had Sam's hand and was trying to pull her up when she started to fell resistance. Someone was pulling her back in. It became a tug-of-war match which Alex knew she was losing.

"Sam don't let go! I have you!" Alex said, trying her best to pull Sam out, but she kept getting pulled back in.

"Go Alex! Don't worry about me, just save yourself!" Sam said through the fear that filled her voice and the tears that filled her eyes.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Alex practically screamed, fighting back her own tears.

"Just go, it's no use. I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend." Sam said.

"N-no you don't have to say thank you. I'm the one that should, for saving my life." Alex said as they shared a moment of tear filled eyes as Sam let go and Alex went running for help.

Sam fell back to the floor of the gym and there wasn't any time for her to plead or fight back as her stomach became impaled with the barbell pole which was previously in the door. Blood spit out of her mouth as she fell sideways onto the floor, her eyes closing as she felt all the pain and sorrow of life disappear.

**A/N: Oh boy, that crazy hard to write. It's becoming difficult for me to write these chapters as the story goes on. I keep running out of ways to keep the story going to the end. But I am plotting out the last chapters of this story as best as I can to make sure the ending I originally came up with is perfect. But don't worry, after this chapter, I fell like it should flow a lot easier. So be sure to let me know what you think until we meet again.**


	13. Chapter 13: Moments

**A/N: Okay I just want to start off by saying a huge thank you once again to all you guys. Please continue to review this story as many times as you want because I look forward to reading any review, and please let other people know about this story. I also just wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to update this weekend, but I will sometime next week.**

**Chapter 13: Moments**

Alex stumbled while she ran, the reason being she just left Sam to be killed and she couldn't do anything to help. Now the only thing she could do is run and hope she won't meet the same fate that Sam did. Alex ran from the gym towards the admissions building, no clear destination in sight but anywhere that could keep her hidden would help.

Alex was running along the side of the admissions building, the darkness of the night made it somewhat difficult to see, but she definitely wasn't expecting what was around the other side of the building. As she rounded the corner she collided with another person, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Gaining her composure, Alex sat up and looked at the person she ran into and felt relief fill her body.

"Justin? Thank God you're still alive." Alex said as she went over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I could say the same to you. Where were you? I lost you guys after we all ran." Justin said returning the hug and looking at his sister, whom he was never more happy to see in his life.

"Sam and I ran and hid in the gym, but he found us and Sam helped me get out but he got her. There was nothing I could do; I didn't want to leave her there." Alex said as the sadness filled her voice again.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Freddie's dead too. We went to the frat house to hide, and Jett showed up, and we were searching the house for something that could help us. But when I went looking for them, Jett wasn't there and Freddie was dead in the basement." Justin said, hugging his sister again to comfort her before telling what happened to him.

"This is getting out of way out of control. I just want to go home." Alex said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, me too. Wait look, there's people over there." Justin said, as he rubbed Alex's back before noticing two people running through the shadows towards the library.

* * *

Logan and Harper made their way towards the library as best they could. Harper let out a tiny scream of terror when she saw the body of Camille lying motionless on the ground outside the library, with shattered glass all around her. Logan swallowed hard at the sight as well, and pulled Harper towards the door to the basement. Harper fumbled with the keys in her pocket until she got the one which unlocked the door. Ushering Harper inside, Logan walked in behind her and closed over the door and turned on the flashlight which he still held tightly in his hand.

The room was somewhat illuminated by the flashlight and revealed several bookshelves with books both new and old filling them. Harper took a seat at the table which sat in the middle of the room, and Logan stood by the door as a lookout. Logan kept peeking out of the door, while occasionally glancing over at Harper.

"Why is this happening? Why us?" Harper asked while flipping through one of the books on the table.

"I have no idea, but I wish I knew. I promise that we will be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Logan said as he walked over to where Harper sat to comfort her when he noticed she started to silently cry.

After she had calmed down a bit Logan asked: "How come I never heard about this place?"

"You just have to know the right people." Harper said as she looked around the room, giving Logan a sarcastic smile.

"Oh well I guess I do now." Logan said smiling back. Before he knew what was happening he leaned forward and kissed Harper. Harper sat there not sure what to do, but this being her first kiss was sending fireworks in her head. Logan sat back and opened his eyes, looking directly into Harper's and for the first time seeing her as being more than just his friend. The moonlight shone on both their faces and they felt the magic between them grow.

Their moment was cut short when the door opened quickly and two people came tumbling in. Logan shone his flashlight in that direction out of reflex. Both his and Harper's hearts were still pounding out of their chests, both from being scared and their kiss, when they realized that the people weren't there to kill them.

"Alex? Is that you?" Logan asked standing up and moving towards the door.

"Yes, and Justin. We saw people coming in here and we came to hide as well since two of our friends were killed." Alex said when she saw Logan moving towards her.

"Yeah, okay come in before someone sees you." Logan said moving the two siblings in and closing the door over, glancing outside to make sure no one was out there.

After they all told their stories and got caught up on what was happening they sat and talked about what they could to get their minds off of what was happening, while Logan stood by the door waiting and watching for the others.

* * *

Carlos and Carly stood hidden in between the two Greek houses, waiting for the moment to go and help the others when the moment came. Not only were they looking towards where Kendall and Hayley were walking in the quad, but also in every other direction. The paranoia of everything that has happened is definitely setting in and the fear that they are always being watched and could be killed any moment was terrifying. Surprisingly though, the fact that it was so late in the night and most of them have not slept has not made any of them tired, just more aware of their surroundings.

Carlos kept his eyes glued to where Kendall and Hayley were going, waiting for his moment to get revenge, while Carly kept looking behind them as a lookout. It was when she looked towards the frat house which was directly behind them that she saw Jett emerging from.

"Jett?" Carly whispered at a volume loud enough for Jett to hear and jump slightly, not expecting to hear someone.

"Carly? What are you guys doing here?" Jett asked moving behind them.

"We're waiting to attack this guy who has been killing everyone." Carly replied, looking at Jett, whose eyes widened slightly at her words, and still keeping lookout.

"Are you sure, I mean is that smart?" Jett asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who cares, this guy is going to pay for what he did, and I'll make sure of it." Carlos said, not keeping his eyes off of the quad area.

"Jett, is that blood on your hands?" Carly asked when she looked at his hand when he scratched his neck.

"Oh, yeah. Freddie, Justin and I were hiding in the frat house, but that guy killed Freddie, and I checked for his pulse to see if he was still alive, but his blood got on my hands." Jett replied, trying to wipe the blood off on his pants.

"Did you say Justin? He's here and alive?" Carly asked.

"As far as I know, he wasn't in the frat house when I found Freddie, he must have gotten out." Jett said as the noise of a phone vibrating sounded nearby. Jett pulled out his phone and looked at the screen quickly before putting it back in his pocket.

"Do you have cell reception?" Carly asked Jett, who quickly looked up from his phone to her.

"Oh, no. There was an alarm set on my phone which I forgot to turn off. There's still no reception." Jett replied as the conversation came to an end and Jett stood behind Carlos and Carly waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Kendall and Hayley walked through the quad, trying not to look suspicious, but keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the janitor. They didn't speak to one another, but they held hands tightly to make sure nothing would happen to the other.

Hayley tried to keep herself calm, knowing that at any moment the janitor could jump out of nowhere and potentially kill both of them before the others had time to come and help. She just kept her faith in that Kendall knew what he was doing.

Kendall looked calm and brave on the outside, but inside his mind was screaming. He had no guarantee that the plan was going to work, and if it didn't then he just put everyone's lives in danger for no reason, especially his and Hayley's considering they were the 'bait.'

They both just kept moving towards the dorms from the science buildings wishing the plan would go the way they intended.

* * *

James and Jake waited at the doors of the science building keeping lookout just like the others were, but something caught Jake's eyes. Over in the distance he saw movement of what looked like a person in the small wooded area behind the science building. Without thinking he bolted from his spot and ran towards the spot where he saw the person.

"Jake! Where are you going?" James whisper yelled at the other teen who went running from their spot. James starting to panic, not sure of what to do. Jake was already halfway towards the woods when James decided he should follow just to make sure Jake was okay.

Jake got to the woods and realized then that it wasn't a smart idea to go running blindly into the woods which he has never been in before. For all he knew, he could have saw a bear or another wild animal. Slowly walking in between the trees, he walked while spinning in all directions to keep every area covered. The only sound he could hear was his own feet crushing twigs and leaves as he moved through the trees which made everything darker. Every now and then the light from the moon shone through the leaves giving him temporary light and guidance. But what caught his eyes was the fast movement of another body to his right. And under the tiny moonlight he saw a shimmer bounce off something made of metal and saw it move towards him. He recognized what the object was when it was too late. He saw the blade of an axe swing from behind a tree and hit him across the throat. He felt the blood seep from the gashing wound on his neck as he fell to the ground. In those last seconds he had of life he saw a body standing over him and then walking away as Jake's eyes closed one final time.

* * *

James ran after Jake into the woods, trying to find him before it was too late. He knew it wasn't smart to start yelling his name just in case they weren't alone. He whipped his head in all directions when any noise sounded, whether it be a bird flying from a tree or the bugs which chirped around him. The darkness made it extremely difficult to see through the woods, and he didn't see the object which caused him to trip and fall onto his hands and knees. He turned around and saw Jake lying dead on the forest floor, with his throat slit. Knowing that if the janitor was near, he wouldn't be able to take him on alone. So James ran out of the forest and ran until he got to one of the other groups.

**A/N: First off I want to say that I wasn't entirely sure of whether or not to put that magical moment in there between Logan and Harper, but I really felt like they both needed it, and it makes the story a bit more interesting if I do say so. Don't worry, even though I won't be able to update this weekend I will be writing the next chapters in preparation for next week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update this weekend, but I'm back and I hope to have at least two new chapters up sometime this week, and this is one of them.**

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

James ran full speed out of the forest. He ran in after Jake and found out that he didn't run fast enough when he tripped over Jake's dead body. Their plan probably just failed because of Jake's stupidity and now it could cost the rest of them their lives.

James knew the closest people to the forest were Kendall and Hayley, so that's where he ran to. He could still see them walking slowly towards the dorms through the quad still thinking that their plan was still working. It didn't take long for them to notice James running full speed towards them.

"James, what are you doing? You were supposed to be in the science building waiting for the janitor to show." Kendall said.

"It was Jake, he saw something in the woods and ran towards it. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran after him, but I was too late. He's dead." James said while taking deep breaths in between the words he spoke, and leaned on his knees as Hayley let out a sob after hearing the news.

"Well maybe the janitor is still in there, we could…" Kendall started but was interrupted.

"No, we have no idea where he could be in there. It's too dark and he can kill us all one by one a lot easier. We should regroup and figure something else out." James said as both Kendall and Hayley agreed and they moved towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

Carlos kept watch on Kendall and Hayley as best as he could, but they started to move out of his eye sight. He wasn't sure where they were moving, but they seemed to get a bit off course.

"Hey Carly, I think we should move somewhere else. I can't see them from here." Carlos suggested.

"Okay, how about we go in the science building with Jake and James, they could probably see them really well, and I feel safer in a bigger group." Carly said as Carlos nodded in agreement. "Come on Jett…" Carly started but stopped when she turned around and saw that Jett was gone. "Where's Jett?"

"What? He's gone? But we didn't hear anything." Carlos said as he and Carly looked all around them in every direction but saw no sign of Jett or any signs that he was killed. "I'm sure he's fine, we need to focus on the plan right now."

Carlos and Carly made their way back towards the science building and were both terrified when they entered and did not find James or Jake anywhere. They looked back outside and saw James joining Kendall and Hayley, but still no sign of Jake, which worried them greatly.

* * *

Logan kept position at the door of the basement, keeping a lookout for the others. He moved his eyes across every part of the campus that was visible from his point of view. After scanning the area for a few minutes he noticed someone moving very suspiciously towards the wooded area at the back of the campus. He didn't recognize the person as being someone from their group, and he needed to know for sure who it was and what they were doing.

"Where are you going Logan?" Harper asked when she saw Logan try to slip out of the room without anyone noticing.

"There's someone going towards the woods. I think it might be the janitor or someone else who we don't know. I'm going to see who it is and what we can do." Logan said.

"Well, you can't go out there alone so I'm coming with you." Harper said.

"Okay, you can come too. Alex and Justin, you guys stay here and wait for the others to come. We'll be right back once we know what the janitor is doing. Here take the flashlight." Logan said as he handed the flashlight over to Alex.

"Be careful guys." Alex said to the two who just left the room in pursuit of a killer.

It wasn't more than five minutes before Alex noticed Justin begin to get antsy and annoyed with something.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked her brother.

"I can't just sit here and wait for people to show up who we don't even know and who could possibly be dead. I need to find a way off this stupid campus. I feel like if we stay here any longer we are just asking to be killed." Justin said.

"Well like Harper said, you can't go out there alone and we need to at least wait for Logan and Harper to come back or the others." Alex said.

"Well we have no idea if any of them will come back, and who knows how long that will be. They are out there trying to take down a killer; they could all already be dead. We need to get ourselves out of here now." Justin said.

"If you go out there and try to find a way out then you are as good as dead too." Alex said.

"And sitting in here is doing us no good either! So you can join me in finding a way to get home or you can stay here waiting for people who may not even come." Justin said.

"I can't go Justin, I'm staying. And I really think you should too. It's not safe." Alex said.

"I can't Alex, but once I get out of here I will get the police and come back for you." Justin said.

"Okay, be safe Justin. I love you." Alex said watching her brother move towards the door.

"I love you too, and stay safe." Justin replied before he left the basement, causing Alex to let out a cry. That was the first time she heard her brother say "I love you" to her and it really meant a lot to her, even though he was being his old stupid self.

* * *

Logan and Harper moved expertly through the darkness, following the same path the person they saw who moved towards the woods. When they got there, they quickly and quietly hid in some bushes before the person could see them. They stayed extremely quiet even when they saw another person joining the person they followed. Harper and Logan instantly recognized the second person as being the janitor, but they one they followed still had his back to them.

"They are starting to learn too much." The janitor said to the other person, it made Logan and Harper suspicious that he wasn't trying to kill him.

"I know, they made a plan to attack you when you tried to kill one of them again." The other person said, it was still difficult to tell who it was from his shaky, nervous voice.

"Well I think I ruined that plan." The janitor said as he pointed towards Jake's dead body. Logan quickly put a shaky hand over Harper's mouth to prevent her from making a noise.

"Oh my God!" The other person said moving backwards a little when he saw the body with the slit throat.

"You are getting sloppy Jett. I can't afford to have you screw this up for me. I need the rest of them dead, and you know what happens to my assistants when they fail me. I'd hate for that to happen to you too, you have so much potential. How many have you killed Jett?" The janitor said to Jett, both Logan and Harper sat in the bush wide eyed at the revelation they made finding out the president's son was helping the person who was killing everyone.

"Um, I killed Camille Brooks when I pushed her out the library window, Sam Puckett in the gym, Freddie Benson in the frat house, and Tori Vega in the administrations building." Jett said very nervously.

"Yes, and although they were effective, you are still getting sloppy. I can't have any of these people know who is killing them. You can't hold back, I don't care if the person you are killing is your own family member. We have a job to do and it had to be flawless or the cops will be on our tails. Wait for my next message, and it looks like you have another chance to do better." The janitor said, pointing towards a person who was moving across campus.

Jett nodded his head as he went after the person and the janitor went in the opposite direction. Logan and Harper sat in the bush until it was safe to leave, both of them still in shock at what they just discovered.

* * *

Justin left the library and instantly knew where he was going to go; the pool. It was right in between the gym and the football field, and was the one place where no one checked. He walked there very confidently, knowing that no one was following him.

Once he got there, he saw that the pool area was still open, so he went towards the pool house to see if that was too, and if there was anything inside to help him, but he quickly found it was locked.

"Is it locked?" A voice behind him said, causing Justin to jump and turn around quickly.

"Jett! There you are, I thought you were dead." Justin said when he realized it was Jett.

"Yup, I'm still alive, but you won't be for long." Jett said with a very serious look on his face.

"What are you talking..." Justin started but was interrupted by a metal pole hitting him across the head. The blow disoriented him, causing him to lean against the building behind him.

Jett took the disorientation as an opportunity to finish him. Jett grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him around, so his back was to the pool. Jett shoved Justin hard in the chest and sent him into the pool. It took Justin some time to figure out which way was up from Jett's strike. He saw the pool water turn slightly red from the blood that started to seep from the wound on his head. He started to swim to the surface, and right as he was about to take a breath he felt a hand on his head pushing him back down. Justin trashed under the force of Jett's hand trying to get up for air. He was able to get up a few times, getting a small breath of air, but Jett had the upper hand. Justin was beginning to become exhausted and the blow to his head definitely made things worse. He could see his vision start to black out, but he tried to push through it. Justin tried to yell under the water and gasp for breath, but he felt his lungs begin to fill with water. It did not take long for his lungs to be completely filled causing him to stop resisting Jett's assault.

Once he felt Justin stop fighting and saw his body start to float towards the surface, Jett knew he had drowned Justin. Jett had to regain his composure after having just killed one of his good friends. He saw Justin's body floating in the water, with red water near the wound on his head. Justin was one of the people at the school who actually didn't treat him differently because he was the president's son. But Jett knew he had a job to do and was willing to kill everyone he needed to.

Jett had no idea what the janitor's intentions were for killing all these students, Jett just figured he was a psycho serial killer who got thrills from doing it. Jett knew exactly what his own intentions were. He needed to prove to the school and to everyone in his life that he was not just the president's son. He was capable of doing just about anything and this "apprenticeship" was a perfect opportunity to do so.

**A/N: Wow this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, but I guess its good seeing as though a lot has happened in it. Now that we know who is responsible for some of the killings, you are only left with guessing who will die next and who might make it out alive.**


	15. Chapter 15: Gone

**A/N: I want to start this chapter off by saying how much it means to mean that people like this story, even though I find it more and more difficult to write these chapters as the end nears. But not to fear because I always find a way. Part of me is excited to finish this story so you can learn why all of this is happening and the other part of me is sad to see it end. But don't worry because there are still people left to kill and I will find a way to kill them, not to sound like a serial killer.**

**Chapter 15: Gone**

Kendall, James and Hayley made it to the basement door of the library, slowly opening the door they were blinded by a flash of light in their eyes. Once they were able to see again they realized that the person holding the flashlight wasn't the person they were expecting.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Where are Logan and Harper?" Kendall said walking inside as Hayley followed and James closed the door.

"Justin and I saw Logan and Harper come in here so we hid here too. But Logan saw someone going towards the woods so he and Harper went to see who it was and Justin left a little while ago to find a way off campus." Alex responded.

"What? They went to the woods?" Kendall said, trying not to raise his voice but he was scared.

"Why, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Because, I was with Jake and he saw someone in the woods, but he was killed." James said.

"Come on, we have to find them right now." Kendall said. "Screw the plan, we really need to regroup and stay together."

"What about Carlos and Carly?" Hayley asked.

"Okay, James you and Alex go get Carlos and Carly and come back here. They should still be in between the Greek houses. Hayley and I will get Logan and Harper and bring them back here as well." Kendall said.

* * *

Logan and Harper scrambled out of the woods, constantly glancing over their shoulders looking to see if they were being followed. Knowing what they know now, they felt like they had a bigger chance of being killed next, out of fear that the truth will come out. They just wanted to get to safety, knowing that getting home is a long stretch, being near the other people would be safer.

They were within sight of the library when they saw Kendall and Hayley walking towards them. Both Logan and Harper let out a sigh of relief when they saw them, not realizing that Kendall and Hayley did too when they saw that they were okay.

"What were you guys thinking? The janitor's in there and he killed Jake." Kendall said as he practically dragged Logan and Harper back into the library basement.

"We know. We saw someone going into the woods so we followed to see who it was, but we saw that they were meeting the janitor." Logna started.

"What, you mean someone's been helping him?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head as he and Harper told them everything they heard and saw about Jett helping the janitor and killing some of their friends.

"Oh my God! Jett was with us in the library. This explains so much, but I just don't understand how they were able to communicate with each other. I saw Jett look at his phone a few times, but he said he was checking the time." Hayley said.

"Yeah, how were they able to keep in touch, I mean I still don't have any reception." Kendall said as he checked his phone to see if they missed something obvious that could have saved their lives.

"I don't know, that is the one thing I still don't understand. Unless…" Logan started before he stopped talking and starting thinking before he got strange looks from the others. "The Wi-Fi, the power is out, but they could still be using the Wi-Fi to IM each other. I mean that is the only explanation for it. They can't have reception if we don't and there's no way they are using the school phones or computers because the power is out."

"I don't suppose any of you guys can get Wi-Fi on your phones?" Kendall asked, which they all shook their heads at.

"Now what do we do? I mean we know the people who are killing us one by one and how they are communicating with each other, but we still don't know why or how we can make it out of here alive." Hayley asked.

"Yeah, the only reason I can think of why this is happening is because they are messed up and get thrills from it. And the only thing we can do now is wait for the others and get out of here once and for all." Kendall said.

* * *

Jett wiped the water and blood from his arms and hands and made his way out of the pool area. He took one more look back at Justin's body, which floated in the pool only moving with the water. Jett closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to ignore the sorrow in his mind, as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw another message from the janitor. He read the message and realized what he needed to do, and set off to do so.

He entered the science building through the back door, knowing the front door was preoccupied with his potential victims. Walking quietly through the hallway he tried to think of how to accomplish his mission. Slipping into a classroom he picked up a letter opener which looked like a very good weapon and headed back into the hallway, waiting for one of them to get separated so he could kill them.

* * *

James and Alex were going towards the Greek houses when a whisper coming from their left caught their attention.

"James!" Someone whispered from their left which caused both of them to stop and look through the darkness towards the science building. Alex and James looked over and saw Carlos and Carly standing in the doorway calling them over.

"What are you guys doing in here?" James asked when they got inside.

"Well we were by the frat house, but we couldn't see from there very well, so we came here to wait with you and Jake, but you guys were gone. Where is Jake?" Carlos asked.

"He's dead. He ran into the woods when he saw someone in the trees, but he got away from me and the janitor killed him." James responded.

"Oh my God, it never ends. What do we do now?" Carly asked.

"They told us to meet back at the library. We are probably just going to wait there for the morning since none of our other plans are working." James said.

Alex was standing at the door looking outside when she realized they were heading back out. She opened the door as James followed behind her and Carlos behind him. Carly was holding the door when she heard a noise behind her. Quickly turning around she saw someone come up towards her causing her to scream and let go of the door. She was grabbed around the neck as Jett reached forward and locked the door. The other three outside turned around when they heard her scream but could not get to her through the locked door.

The couldn't see much through the darkness, but they weren't going to let it stop them. James picked up a rock and threw it through the window, shattering the glass. He reached through and unlocked the door, opening it. But as this was happening he saw Jett pierce Carly's neck right near the jugular vein causing her to fall to the floor dead as all the others before her. James ran inside and checked to see if Carly had any hope of still being alive but it was useless. He looked up and saw that Jett was gone and nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Logan, Kendall, Harper and Hayley all heard Carly's scream and knew something was wrong. They burst out of the library and tried to locate where the scream came from and saw Alex and Carlos running in the science building after James. Logan and Kendall ran quickly over to help while Hayley and Harper were right behind, but Harper felt a cloth cover her mouth and drag her backwards. She watched as she saw the person holding her drop a piece of paper on the ground where she once stood and everything went dark. They were gone, and the darkness overcame her, she had no idea what was happening, or if she had even been killed, all Harper thought of as she closed her eyes was that the first person she cared for had no idea she was gone.

**A/N: Oh boy, that's crazy some crazy stuff. I can't help but make things a little dramatic. I can't wait till the next chapter to make things even crazier. I look forward to your reviews and thoughts on what might be happening. And just so you know all the answers are already in previous chapters, you just need to be able to see it. But don't worry, if you can't find it I will tie all, or most, loose ends by the end of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Promise

**A/N: So the story is coming to an end soon, I know it's sad, but it means having to kill some more people, and of course I saved some of the good characters for last. I just want to give a heads up so I don't get kill myself for what future chapters may hold…**

**Chapter 16: Promise**

Logan, Kendall and Hayley ran into the science building to see Carly unmoving on the floor and Carlos, James and Alex standing next to her. No one said anything, knowing it was useless to say something. No one blamed anyone for what happened just now, knowing that nobody could have known it was going to happen right at that moment.

James broke the silence finally: "I swear I am going to kill them. It was Jett who killed her just now! He's working for that freak." Carlos bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from crying, knowing that what James just said was true, and that Jett was with them just before.

"Yeah, we know. Logan and Harper saw them talking in the woods…" Kendall started to explain but was interrupted.

"Wait, where is Harper?" Alex asked, as Logan, who was standing with his back turned to the door, turned around noticing her absence as well.

"She was with us just now! She was right behind me!" Logan said as he took off back outside and ran towards the library. Kendall ran after him, telling the others to stay where they were.

"Logan stop! Wait Logan!" Kendall shouted after Logan, who was already in the library basement looking for Harper. Kendall ran after Logan, but slowed down when he saw a paper blowing slightly in the wind just a few feet away from him. He picked it up, and ran his eyes over the words written on it. Trying to control his breathing Kendall finished reading the paper, and got Logan's attention. "Logan, there's something you should see." Kendall said holding the paper, waiting for Logan to come out of the basement.

Logan's heart stopped for a second before it started to beat faster than he ever felt it. When he heard Kendall's voice saying he needed to see something, his first instinct was that he found Harper dead, but when he walked outside and saw Kendall holding a paper, he breathed a slight sigh of relief. Walking towards Kendall, he took the paper from him and read what was written on it.

_I have taken your friend and if you want to see her alive again then I have only one request: Logan Mitchell is to appear ALONE to room 314 in the dorm building in one hour. If there is anyone else within range of the building then the girl will die just like everyone else. This can end tonight if Logan Mitchell makes the right decision, seeing as though this is all because of him… You have until 3:30am and no more._

_Yours Truly, "The Campus Killer"_

Logan clutched the paper in his hand causing it to crumple in his grip. His eyes were filled with fear, anger, sorrow, anxiety, and pain. This was all his fault, everyone who died was because of him, he had no reason how it was his fault, but according to the Campus Killer it was. And now Harper's life was at risk. He knew without a second thought that he was going there to save Harper, but he glanced at Kendall and knew Kendall would object.

"I know what you're going to say Kendall, but I have to go. This is all my fault! Everyone who dead was because of me and now Harper is in trouble! I am not going to let any more of you guys suffer because of me!" Logan said, starting off at a normal volume and then starting to shout at Kendall who did not budge.

"Logan, calm down. None of this is your fault. You didn't kill anyone. And I know that saving Harper is important, but we need to figure this out as a group. So please, before you go running over there, let's go back to the others and think about this. We still have time before the hour is up." Kendall said, finally convincing Logan as a tear slid down the smaller boy's face.

* * *

Back in the science building, Kendall filled everyone in on what has happened, from what Logan heard in the woods and what happened to Harper. Logan sat motionless, staring at the paper still clutched in his hands. He could hear what they were talking about right next to him, but all it sounded like was mumbled speech. His mind was only focused on Harper, and the fact that he was to blame for everything, but he still had no idea why.

"Logan? Logan?" Kendall said trying to get his attention. Logan blinked his eyes and focus on the people who were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah?" Logan whispered.

"We've figured something out. We know you have to go there and get Harper, and we support that, so we've thought that while you are there the rest of us will go look for some way out of here, and we will keep a lookout for you and Harper. If you don't come out within 30 minutes then we are coming in to find you." Kendall said, watching Logan nod his head in agreement.

"Just promise me something, if for any reason I am in trouble, and only me then you get yourselves to safety. Don't try to risk your lives to try to save me. This is all my fault and I don't think I can live with the pain that I caused you all to die." Logan said as he stood up.

"Logan, you can't…"

"No! Promise me! All of you. Don't try to save me, just get yourselves out of here." Logan shouted as everyone reluctantly promised him. Logan sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes before he turned around and walked towards the dorms, leaving everyone else wishing he wasn't acting so tough.

* * *

Harper woke up and found herself on a bed in what looked like a dorm room in the darkness. Her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles tied together as well, and there was a handkerchief tied around her head, covering her mouth. She tugged against the bonds which held her there but they wouldn't loosen. She noticed a desk next to the part of the bed she was sitting on, and when she looked around the room she saw someone sitting in a chair staring at her. She began to fight against the ropes again but still couldn't get free. She tried to yell for help, but the handkerchief prevented her from doing so.

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone isn't so happy to be here with me." The janitor said. "Well maybe some company will change that. Your little boyfriend should be here soon."

Harper began to panic more when he told her that. She had no idea what he wanted to do, but she didn't want anything to happen. As she figured she couldn't get out she calmed down and tried to say something: "What do you want from me?" It was barely audible but the janitor understood what the mumbles meant.

"Oh I am only using you as my bait so I can finally get what I have been wanting for so long. And I will make sure I get it." He said which still did not make it clear for Harper.

* * *

Kendall and Hayley walked from the science building and walked towards the front of the campus, to see if there was any possibility of there being a way out.

"What do you think Logan has to do with all of this?" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea, but I know it's not going to be good." Kendall said.

"Is there anything else we can do? I mean we've tried finding a way out, and tried to attack this guy, but nothing's working." Hayley said.

"I know, but right now we just need to wait for Logan and Harper to come out alive and then we will get out of here, even if that means breaking through these walls that keep us in." Kendall said.

* * *

Carlos, James and Alex walked in the opposite direction of Kendall and Hayley, towards the far end of campus. They walked in silence, with Carlos leading them, Alex in the middle and James in the back. They were coming towards the back doors of the science building when they heard the sounds of footsteps behind them. James turned around and thought he saw someone but all he saw were trees and bushes. He turned back around and kept walking behind Alex when he heard the noise again and saw the bottom of someone's foot move behind a tree.

"Carlos, take Alex and go. Get to somewhere safe." James whispered ahead of him to Carlos, who had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Just go!" James said as he pushed both Alex and Carlos forward and turned back around when he saw them leave.

James faced the tree which hid someone and Jett emerged from out behind it with a smirk on his face.

"That was a bad idea. But it seems like I am going to have a fight on my hands." Jett said.

James said nothing but ran towards Jett. James swung his fist but Jett ducked before it hit him. Jett brought his hand up and punched James in the stomach, causing James to fall to his knees in pain. Jett took this opportunity and kneed James in the face which sent him to fall on his back with his mouth filled with blood. James opened his eyes and saw Carlos still within sight, he was moving to go help him.

"No Carlos! Get out of here! NOW!" James shouted, blood spitting from his mouth. He stood up and lunged towards Jett, but when he got within reach of his opponent he felt a blade become impaled into the side of his chest, and into his heart. James let out a final breath and fell to the ground.

Jett looked up, holding the bloody pocket knife in his hands and made eye contact with Carlos and Alex, who stood with their feet planted to the ground in fear. Seeing what James just did for them was too much and Carlos felt like he should have done something. But before he had any more time to feel guilty, Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him away running from Jett, who was determined to do the same thing to them as he did to James.

**A/N: I know I am probably going to get some crap for this chapter but I said from the beginning that everyone is fair game. But I am sorry for doing it. On the bright side at least he went out a hero. Stay tuned for the next chapter which may be uploaded on Monday at the latest.**


	17. Chapter 17: Composure

**Chapter 17: Composure**

The physical states of the remaining students were obviously worn out. Everyone's clothes were soaked with water, mud, and sweat and also stained with blood and torn in several places. If someone were to see them in this state they would assume they had been stranded on a deserted island for weeks, but they weren't. Instead they have been chased by a serial killer on a deserted college campus for several hours, and there doesn't seem to be a way out.

* * *

Carlos and Alex ran from Jett and the scene they just witnessed. James had just sacrificed himself to let them get away and even though it had just happened, it was eating away at Carlos' conscious. He could have helped James, but instead he just stood by and watched as he was being killed. Now all Carlos could do is get himself and Alex to somewhere safe so they don't meet the same fate and Carlos was more than willing to make sure nothing bad happened again on his watch.

Carlos gripped Alex's hand tightly as he led her into the classrooms. Once they were inside, both of them leaned on their knees, breathing heavily trying to steady themselves.

'Where do we go now?" Alex asked once her breathing steadied.

"There are hidden tunnels under the school. We can use those to get to the other side of campus without being seen." Carlos said.

They made their way to the basement and found the entrance to the tunnels. Not sure which direction was the right one, Carlos relied on his instincts to guide them, hoping it would be enough to get them there. For all he knew he could be leading them into a trap, but one thing was certain, if it was he would be ready to do the right thing and put up a fight for all the others who had died already.

* * *

Logan made his way over to the dorms, still having no clue what he had to do with everything. But his mind kept going back to the newspaper articles they found hours before. It seemed odd before that there was one about his mom, but now Logan knew it must have something to do with the reason why the psycho was killing everyone. But the pieces still didn't fit, and he hoped that the little meeting he was going to would solve it.

Climbing the stairs in the darkness wasn't easy, especially when he could feel his heart begin to beat faster with each passing second. Logan inhaled a final breath and knocked on the designated door and let out the air in his lungs, trying to compose himself. He had a feeling of what to expect what was behind the door but he still found himself panicking on the inside when the door opened. On the opposite side he found himself looking into the eyes of the Campus Killer, which looked very familiar, and behind him he saw Harper tied up on the bed.

"Welcome Logan, I had a feeling you would show up." The janitor said, pulling a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it at Logan. "I hope you came alone, because I'd hate to have to kill you both." He said looking in the hallway before closing and locking the door.

"What do you want from me?" Logan asked, showing no sign of fear.

"Oh, I would have thought you figured it out by now….son." The janitor said, pausing before the last word which sent Logan's composure plummeting as his face went pale white and looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

Jett wiped the blood from his hands once again, after killing another person, and gained his composure. He can feel the toll it is taking on him that killing does, he can feel the remorse and yet he knows that he had to do this, he needs to prove himself. He looked up and saw that Carlos and Alex were already gone. Knowing that they were probably too far gone to go after, he decided to find the others. He knows that he needs to move fast because there is a lot at stake if he fails. His only task was to kill the others while his "boss" took care of Logan. This was definitely not the moment for him to screw up.

Jett saw two people head in the opposite direction of Carlos, Alex and James. Running around the admissions building, he saw his targets. The only thing he needed to do was split them up so that he could prevent the same thing that happened with James from happening again.

Picking up a rock from the ground, Jett did the first thing that came to his mind. He turned to the window right next to him, inside of which he could still see Tori's dead body in the moonlight, and smashed the rock into the glass, shattering it. Looking back at the pair he was following, he saw that they had not separated. He glanced down at the rock still in his palm and threw it as hard as he could and successfully hit one of them, sending the body falling limp to the ground. The other person started to panic and moved away from the spot, which was the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

Kendall and Hayley kept walking towards the front of campus keeping very quiet to make sure they could take in all their surroundings. Out of nowhere they heard the sound of glass breaking. Hayley gripped onto Kendall tighter and hid behind him as they looked in the direction where the sound came from.

They didn't see anything and were about to keep walking when Kendall was suddenly struck in the head with something, which sent him to the ground. Hayley felt herself panic as she saw Kendall fall to the ground; her first thought was that he was dead. The adrenaline in her veins sent her running away from the spot where Kendall lay.

Jett saw Hayley start to run and knew he had to go after her. Even if Kendall was still conscious, Jett knew that getting Hayley was a bigger priority since she was running away. Jett moved after he but stopped when he noticed a bunch of gardening tools on the ground. He reached down and picked up a shovel and a trowel. He ran around the opposite side of the building, knowing that Hayley was heading in that direction.

He saw her within his sights and picked up speed. Dropping the trowel on the ground next to him, Jett held the shovel over his head and brought in down across the back of Hayley's skull. She let out a scream of pain as she hit the ground. Holding the back of her head with one hand, Hayley turned over and watched as Jett dropped the shovel and picked up the trowel. Hayley watched as Jett moved without hesitation and drove the trowel point first into her chest. Hayley's hand fell from her head as her body went from tense and scared to lifeless and limp. Jett held the handle of the trowel as he took heavy breaths before pushing himself up and looking down at the next person he killed.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I feel like it will make the next ones that much better. I changed the description of the story in hopes that it would get more readers, so don't freak out because you see something different.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Family

**A/N: So I promised myself that since the last chapter was so short that I would make this one as long as I could, so here we go…**

**Chapter 18: Family**

Kendall groaned in pain as he lay on his stomach on the moist ground. He brought his hand up to the side of his head and felt a warm liquid on his fingers. Looking at his hand as he brought it in front of his face he noticed it wasn't sweat, it was blood, and when he saw the rock lying beside him he remembered what happened. He got up onto his knees and looked around; Hayley was nowhere to be seen. He quickly got to his feet, standing still when he felt himself get dizzy, and tried to figure out where Hayley went.

Looking at the ground, Kendall noticed footprints in the mud leading away from where he previously lay. Following them as fast as he could, Kendall made it around the building and stopped when he saw Jett stab Hayley in the chest as her body stopped moving. At that point Kendall knew he was too late.

Not wanting to start a battle he was bound to lose because of the fact he might have a concussion, Kendall backed away slowly and hid behind a tree. He stood quietly peering around the trunk of the tree hoping Jett didn't notice him.

Kendall stood perfectly still as he watched Jett stand over Hayley's body for a couple minutes before walking towards the spot where Kendall was hit with the rock. Kendall's head was throbbing and he was sure that he might have a concussion, but that didn't stop him. He was determined to find the others, if they were will alive and make yet another attempt to get off campus, but this time he was sure they were going to be able to do so. Kendall slipped out from behind the tree when Jett was out of sight and walked as fast as he could to the dorms.

He needed to find the others, and the only place he knew where someone would be was the dorms. He knew Logan was there trying to save Harper, but Kendall also knew the Campus Killer was there too. But he was willing to take a risk. Kendall unconsciously felt himself cross his fingers, hoping that Logan and Harper were still alive.

For some reason Kendall was starting to feel incredibly close to the others. Just hours before they all had their own cliques and could barely stand each other. But now that they were being hunted down by a killer he felt like they could be friends, as creepy as that sounds. When the thought struck him Kendall thought back to a few hours ago when he and Logan were looking in the basement of the classrooms for the generator. He thought of how Logan listened to him about his problems with Jo and how he was being nice to him. Kendall couldn't help but think that none of his friends from hockey would do that, act like a brother. The feeling of having friends who actually cared was motivation enough to make Kendall want to get them all to safety no matter what. He was within sight of the dorms when all those emptions of potential happiness, friendship, fear, sorrow and pain flooded into his head causing his eyes to swell up with tears and let out a tiny sob. It was all coming down to this. It was do or die time, and all Kendall wished was that it wouldn't be the latter.

* * *

Jett stood up, hovering over Hayley's body. He is really starting to feel the toll that his actions are taking. He never pictured himself a killer, but it what was needed to be done, or so he thought.

For all his life, Jett has lived according to what his father said and done, and it annoyed the hell out of him. Not only did his father expect things done his way, but everyone around Jett knew him as the school president's son. The moment he met the Campus Killer, Jett knew it was his opportunity to change things.

As Jett started to walk back to where he left Kendall the memories of meeting the Campus Killer flashed back into his mind.

It was the beginning of the school year when it all happened. His father had just hired a new janitor and Jett was working in his father's office when he met the man who would become his "boss." The janitor saw the misery in Jett's eyes and when the opportunity presented itself he confronted the student. It was an offer Jett couldn't refuse, although he wasn't sure what exactly the job entitled. The man offered him $10,000 to take care of some people. But it wasn't the money that make Jett accept the offer, because his family had money. It was the chance to do things his way, prove to everyone that he wasn't just the president's son, that he was capable of living his life the way he wanted. When he started to get to know the janitor, he couldn't help but feel like he was the father he always wanted. He was someone Jett could look up to, someone who was proud of him for what he did. He knew from that moment on that he would do anything to keep that father figure in his life, and he wasn't going to fail him now.

Jett rounded the side of the building, snapping out of his trance, and stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't see Kendall where he left him. He felt the sweat form on his forehead, wiping it away with the back of his hand, and he felt his heart race with nerves. He was thinking as quickly as possible of what to do, because the last thing he wanted to do was fail when they were so close to the end.

Jett felt himself start to panic, looking to see if he could find Kendall. After he got over the shock of his mistake he set off towards the closest entrance to the tunnels, hoping he could figure out where Kendall was going and cut him off before he got there, or before his boss found out.

* * *

Logan sat down on the bed behind him. He lost the feeling in his legs when he heard the last words uttered from the man's mouth: "son". He was hoping it was a dream, but it was all too real. He sat silently in shock in front of Harper, who sat completely on the bed with her wrists and ankles tied together, just as shocked as Logan was.

"What's wrong boy? You don't remember your own father?" Logan's father said, his father, the person who spent the whole night chasing after them and killing them one by one.

For the longest time Logan wondered who his father was, and for that matter if he was still alive. After his mom died Logan thought he had no family left. But at this moment Logan was regretting his wish of knowing who his father was.

"What do you want from me?" Logan said, barely a whisper.

"A couple things that I've been after for a long time actually. I guess it's story time. Well it all started when that bitch of a person you call 'mommy' decided that I wasn't good enough for her. She accused me of cheating, which was true, but there is no one in this world that talks to me like that. I don't care if she's the best college professor or whatever. She though I wasn't good enough for her, no she was the rotten one in the relationship, especially with you, the whinny, know-it-all baby you were. It sickened me how much you were like her. When she left me one night I swore I would get my revenge. No matter how hard she tried to get away from me, I always found her. I took jobs at the schools she taught at, but she figured it out and transferred somewhere else." He said, not leaving anything out, the anger clear in his voice.

"But things got even more interesting when I found out she was going to inherit a small fortune from her parents. And then I finally did what I longed to do for so long. She was driving home from work, and I was following her of course, when I forced her to drive off the road, killing her. That was the best day of my life, killing that bitch, but there was one flaw in my plan that I completely forgot about: you, the bastard kid from that bitch of a wife." Logan' dad said.

"You son of a bitch! You don't ever call her that! You killed my mother you fucking asshole!" Logan yelled as he got the feeling back in his legs and lunged at his father, but was shoved back and into the desk, knocking over books and pens.

"No you are the son of a bitch." Logan's father said, pushing him back onto the bed. "ever since then I've been waiting for the perfect moment to kill you so that I could get that money. And when you're dead, the money will go to your only living blood relative; me. I will appear briefly to claim my reward and vanish, having my stupid little assistant take the blame for everything. It's just too bad all your little friends had to suffer because of you. I guess it's just bad timing on their parts. Well, enough talking, it's time to finish what I've been waiting to do for so long." Logan's father said, not noticing Logan hand Harper a pair of scissors behind his back. Harper took the time while he was talking to silently cut through the ropes around her wrists.

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion as he saw his father start to point the gun at him. Logan saw in the corner of his eyes an opening. He quickly grabbed a textbook from the desk and before he could comprehend what was happening he felt himself smack the hand which held the gun sending the object flying across the room. Then Logan raised the book over his head and slammed it down on top of his father's skull, sending the man to the ground in pain.

Harper took this opportunity and undid the ropes on her ankles as Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Before leaving the room, Logan quickly pushed a dresser over, on top of his father. Logan followed Harper into the hallway, slamming the door closed behind him, and running for the stairs.

Logan's father pushed the dresser off of him and searched for his gun. He might have been slowed down, but he wasn't done. In fact the little escapade that just went down only made him angrier. He got up and left the room, his gun clutched in his hand. He was going to get the boy, and he was determined to kill him.

* * *

Carlos led Alex through the dark tunnels only using his hand to guide him while holding Alex's hand with the other behind his back. Up ahead in the distance they could see the tiniest glimmer of moonlight coming from somewhere up above. Using that as guidance, they walked towards it. But as they kept walking blindly through the tunnels they heard a noise come from behind them. Turning around, they didn't know what to expect but were met with a sudden light shining in their faces. The light startled both of them, sending them running in the opposite direction.

Running in the dark, cramp tunnel was not an easy task, especially when someone you think is a killer is following you. Alex tripped over something and fell to her knees causing Carlos to stop and help her up, since they were still holding hands. They made their way to where the moonlight shone through the darkness. Looking up they could see the outline of a metal ladder leading up towards an opening to outside. Carlos helped Alex up first as he went right behind her. The first step Carlos placed his foot on loosened under his weight before breaking off and falling to the ground below him. Alex was about halfway up with Carlos not far behind when Carlos felt a hand wrap around his ankle, pulling him back down.

"Go! Get out of here and find a way out! I'll be fine." Carlos said looking up at Alex, who could only nod her head quickly with tears in her eyes before continuing back up the ladder.

Carlos gave in to the force pulling him back down and jumped off the ladder, landing on the ground below him. Standing up straight he was face to face with Jett. With only the moonlight from above as light, Carlos trusted his instincts as he swung a punch into Jett's jaw. Jett stumbled backwards, holding his mouth, the anger building inside. Jett stood up straight and quickly retaliated with a punch to the side of Carlos' head right near his eye. Carlos barely flinched as he grabbed both of Jett's shoulders and kneed Jett in the gut, sending him to the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"This is for all the crap you've done. You done deserve to be alive right now. I guess I'm not just the goofy dyslexic kid anymore." Carlos said before kicking Jett square in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jett opened his eyes only a little, since the pain was unbearable and saw a metal pole from the ladder right next to him. Picking it up he got to his feet and before Carlos to figure out what was happening Jett lunged at Carlos. He sent the pipe right in the middle of Carlos' chest.

"And I guess I'm not just the rich, stuck up president's son anymore." Jett grunted, pain and anger in his voice as he shoved the pole further into Carlos' chest as he finished talking.

Carlos let out a groan of pain and failure as he felt his legs give out from underneath him, landing on his side, dead as all the others before him.

**A/N: So I really think that this might just be my best chapter so far. I believe I explained almost everything that needed to be explained, and then some. I also wanted to give a heads up that it may be a while for my next updates, it is getting more and more difficult for me to update, but I will try to get them up ASAP. But for now all that is left to do is wait and see how it all ends. (insert evil laugh here) **


	19. Chapter 19: Feelings

**A/N: I am starting to get sad now, like I do when I end all my stories. I would love to keep it going, but it has to end eventually, and the end is soon. But not now, so I will keep this up until then. I will say that there should be at least 3 more chapters; it all depends on how I break up these next two because I am debating on how to do so. I also feel that if I do split them up they might be shorter so idk, we will see where my writing takes me…**

**Chapter 19: Feelings**

Logan and Harper ran down the hallway, slipping occasionally from the mud and water on their shoes. When they got on the staircase they could hear the loud bang of a door crashing open causing them to run even faster. They took the stairs two at a time, not even worried about falling down the stairs in the darkness, if they thought about it, falling down the stairs could be faster, but their only priority was to run and not stop.

Logan's brain was never more stressed out before in his life. The worst he ever had to endure were multiple exams in the same week, and the constant stress of having to study for all of them in such short time. But now he felt like that was a piece of cake. Currently his mind was filled with emotions, new unwanted knowledge, and thoughts of how to escape.

Just finding out that his dad is the Campus Killer and id the one responsible for everything still made Logan sick to his stomach. He never would have imagined that the person he always wanted to get to know was a serial killer and was the one who killed all of his friends. But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that his father was the one who killed his mother. The one and only person in his life that meant something to Logan was killed by his own biological father. Yes, that is what Logan considered him, his biological father, and he didn't even want him to be that. He was never there for Logan and the one time he appears back in his life is when he is chasing after him with a gun trying to kill him. This was definitely not the life Logan imagined.

Logan held onto Harper's hand as they continued down the stairs. Briefly glancing over at her, he could see the fear and pain in her face as well. It was then that more emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. His father was right; it was all Logan's fault. He was the one that his father was after, and not to mention the fact that Logan was the one who convinced everyone to stay late to work on their project. So many people have died already, and who knows if any of them would be able to make it out alive, if any of them were left. Logan had no clue if the others were still alive; all he knew was that Harper and himself were the only ones left. And then there was Harper. He had just started to realize his true feelings for his best friend and there was no way that Logan would be able to live with the burden of being responsible for the fact that the only person left on the earth that cared about him was dead.

It was all becoming too much to handle, part of Logan just wanted to stop and let his father kill him to end his misery. But the other part of him wanted to keep running, and to do whatever it took to get out alive with his best friend, and potential girlfriend by his side.

* * *

Kendall could feel the toll that his headache was taking. He was just pelted with rock right into his temple and he could feel himself ready to pass out. He started breathing heavily, even though he was walking very slowly. He tried to steady himself as he could feel himself getting dizzy. He couldn't take it anymore. He could barely stand up and walking was becoming difficult. The only motivation he had was finding the other and getting them all to safety.

It didn't occur to Kendall until know of how much of a leader he is. He was never aware of always taking on that role in almost every scenario. He was the captain of the hockey team and at every game the players looked at him when it came to news plays and ways to win the game. Even when it was just him and his friends, they always relied on Kendall to be the one who came up with the ideas of what to do. He was the leader, and the protector and now more than every he needed to step up and be the one who saves his friends.

Kendall was within feet of the dorms when his legs gave out. The weariness of his concussion was getting to him. He fell to his hands and knees and brought one hand up to the side of his head, trying to stop the pain, but it was too much. His heart was racing, his head was pounding, and his breathing was extremely heavy. And yet the only thought that was going through his mind was that he let everyone down, he wasn't there to be the leader, the protector, that everyone was going to die because of him. He let out a shaky sob as he closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard a door open and a voice coming from ahead of him.

"Kendall?" The voice said, and Kendall immediately recognized it as Logan's. He looked up and saw Logan and Harper running towards him.

"You're still alive." Kendall said as Logan and Harper helped Kendall to his feet, supporting both sides.

"Yeah we are, but you look like crap. Come on we have to get out of her now." Logan said walking as fast as he could with Kendall draped over his one shoulder.

"Where do we go?" Harper asked from the other side of Kendall. It shocked her how easily they were able to help Kendall and the fact that they were moving quite fast.

"The-the parking g-garage." Kendall said, the concussion obviously slurring his words.

"The parking garage? But there isn't a way out there, is there?" Harper asked.

"Holy crap! I can't believe we forgot. There's a back entrance in the parking garage, it goes right to the street. Come on we have to hurry! Let's just hope it's open." Logan said still supporting Kendall by one of his arms, as they ran towards the parking garage.

* * *

Steve Mitchell moved as fast as he could down the hallway. Having a dresser pushed on top of you definitely hurts. His old age made it difficult to run anyway, but his knees hurt from the weight of the dresser being on top of him. Not only that, but having a textbook being slammed on top of your head gives you a massive headache. But despite the pain he was currently in he was determined to find his son and finally put an end to everything.

Over the years killing so many people he had no longer felt the toll that taking someone's life takes on a person. He considered it his job and was very experienced at it. He felt no remorse no matter how many times he killed people. It didn't matter if they were kids, teenagers, adults or the elderly. He felt this rush when he killed people, in some cases people may consider it a bad feeling, but for Steve it got his heart racing and made him feel young. And now he was waiting for that moment when he could kill his own son, and he was hoping that the rush from that action would be the best yet. He was almost outside and was getting ready for the end to come.

* * *

Alex climbed the ladder as she heard the sounds of a fight from below her. Getting to the top of the ladder she pushed against the manhole covering that stood in her way. She pushed up against it with one arm, while trying to balance herself of the wet ladder with her feet and holding herself with her other hand. After some difficulty she finally felt it move and using that momentum she pushed it up and off, finally climbing back outside.

Looking back down in the tunnel she could barely see Carlos being stabbed with something, before falling to the ground. The next moment she saw Jett look up at her and start to climb the ladder. As fast as she could, Alex pushed the cover back over the hole and ran towards the dorms. She felt the panic and fear of being alone set in, and as she passed the doors to the dorms she heard them open. The sound startled her causing her to trip and fall down. Turning over on her back she looked up and saw the janitor standing over her.

"No, please. Don't kill me!" Alex said as she was crying hysterically. She looked up and watched as he pointed the gun at her and fired a shot without hesitation.

The bullet hit Alex in the chest, the wound seeping blood. Alex's body went limp within seconds as the blood stained the front of her clothes.

Steve looked up and saw up ahead three students running faster towards the parking garage, clearly startled from the gun shot. He looked back over his shoulder and watched as Jett emerged from the tunnels where Alex came out. He ran quickly to the man's side and saw the anger on his face.

"You are really starting to piss me off boy! One simple task, that's all I gave you. Kill the others so that I can find the job. I find this one running away and there's yet another one with my son." Steve said kicking Alex's leg and pointing to her. "You had better hope that there aren't any more. I can't afford to have your sloppiness mess up everything I've worked so hard for. Now go stop those three right now!" He continued the anger clear in his voice.

Jett held back saying something stupid. He was going to point out that he too failed by not killing Logan when he had the chance, but Jett knew better than to say that because he would end up dead right next to Alex. Jett quickly ran after Logan, Kendall and Harper and tried to think of a way to slow them down. He also prayed that he could make up for his tiny mistake.

**A/N: Okay well that went better than I had thought. And it was longer too. So now we see how it all ends soon. Please keep reviewing because I just love reading them, and I may just give everyone shout outs at the end for the people who did give me reviews. =) **


	20. Chapter 20: Exit

**A/N: So this story is ending soon and I wanted to give a rough idea of when it will end. I am positive that there will be two more but as always I am unsure whether another one will work, but we shall see and I should be able to let you know in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Exit**

Logan and Harper supported Kendall as they walked as fast as they could towards the parking garage. Logan could see that Kendall was not completely with them but they weren't going to leave him there. For some reason Logan found it easy to practically Kendall across the wet grass, even though he was bigger than the smart boy. Logan knew however that he was only able to do that because of the adrenaline coursing through his body.

His father was not far behind them and Logan did not want to look down the barrel of that gun. His only thought was that if his father got within sight of them then he is as good as dead. His only goal was to get Harper and Kendall out then he could deal with his father. Logan knew not to tell Harper what he planned to do, but he was determined to do it.

The trio made it to the entrance of the parking garage and were about to go in when they heard the sound of a gunshot not far behind them. Logan and Harper looked behind them quickly as Kendall snapped back to reality. Logan and Harper saw Logan's dad standing over a body holding a gun and someone standing next to him. But Logan wasted no time, knowing it wasn't smart to stand there and stare at the killers as they ran into the parking garage, catching a glimpse of Jett running towards them.

Logan and Harper ran into the dark garage, looking for the exit they hoped would lead them to safety. Kendall tried to support his own weight, letting go of Harper and Logan.

"It's on the second level." Kendall said as he let go of the duo, but stumbled a little. Logan caught his arm and supported him again.

"Harper, go ahead and try to find it, I will help Kendall get up there." Logan said as he put Kendall's arm over his shoulder and helped him steady himself by placing an arm on his back. Harper ran up the ramp ahead of them as Logan tried his best to run and practically carry Kendall.

They made it up to the second level, seeing Harper run to the exit Kendall told them about. The two boys were making their way to her when they suddenly saw their shadows in front of them. Twisting around quickly they saw a car speeding towards them. Logan was stunned, not sure of what to do when Kendall suddenly let go of Logan and pushed him sideways out of the way of the car.

Kendall wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough as the car hit him, sending him tumbling over the hood then the roof of the car before landing with a thud on the concrete ground. As they car was about to his them, Logan could hear Harper's scream of terror for them. Logan could tell by the scrapes and blood on Kendall that he did his last heroic act. Logan got to his feet and ran towards Harper before the person in the car got out.

"It's locked." Harper said with defeat as Logan grabbed the gate that stood in their way. Logan put his fingers in between the holes and lifted with all his strength and realized that one of them could get through.

"Harper, you could probably fit through." Logan said struggling to hold the gate up. There was only enough space for someone small to slide under because it was still locked.

Harper got down and slipped her head under and then slid the rest of the way, standing up on the other side as Logan dropped the gate.

"I'm not leaving without you." Harper said as she tried to lift the gate to let Logan out but it was too heavy for her.

"Go Harper, I will try to stall them as long as I can. Get to the police and take them here… I love you." Logan said, the emotion evident in his voice.

Harper could only nod her head because her vision was blurry with tears and she felt a sob about to come from her mouth. But she fought back against them and replied: "I love you too." There was sadness in her voice, but there was mostly happiness. For the first time in her life Harper was told "I love you" by someone who really meant it. But for Logan too it was saying goodbye to the only person who cared about him left in his life. Logan and Harper only hoped that it was only a temporary goodbye. Leaning in towards the gate and kissed once again, wishing that it will not be their last.

* * *

Harper broke off of Logan and looked once more into his dark brown eyes before running through the dark streets towards the police station. There were no people on the streets seeing as though it was past four o'clock in the morning.

Harper could barely remember what street the police station was on. She thought it might be on Smith Street, or was it South Street. She had no clue and was confusing herself as she just stopped quickly.

It hit her like a ton of bricks as she felt her heart sink. Was she really this stupid? She looked up and saw the streetlight shining right above her. The power was only out at school, but the rest of the city had power. Logan's father had probably done something to kill the power only on campus. All the fear and panic of running from a killer sent her into madness. Realizing that if the city had power, then she must have cell reception. She pulled out her cell phone and felt her body shake with delight at seeing that she did in fact have reception. Harper dialed 911 trying to think of how he was able to not let them have reception either. But she shook the thought from her mind when she heard a voice come from the other end of the line.

"Hello, my name is Harper Finkle and I need to report multiple murders." Harper said, practically yelling into the phone.

"Okay Harper, please remain calm and tell me what happened." The operator on the phone responded.

"There's a serial killer on the Carolina Bay College campus. It's the Campus Killer, and his assistant. They killed a bunch of students and are still there. Please send help!" Harper said, practically begging to the person.

"Okay Harper help is on the way. Are you in a safe place?"

"Yes I was able to get away, but there's only one person left. My boyfriend is still there. Please hurry." Harper said.

"Okay the police are.." But Harper couldn't hear the voice on the other end because she could only faintly hear the sound of a gunshot.

Harper held the phone back to her ear as she ran back to campus to meet the police, hoping that the gunshot was not the one that killed Logan.

* * *

Logan watched as Harper ran into the streets and turned around to see Jett walking towards him.

"Aw, that was so cute. It's just too bad that it's all going to end." Jett said.

"You are a sick son of a bitch and I hope you pay for all the crap you've done." Logan said as he suddenly felt himself fill with courage.

"Oh you're one to act all high and mighty even though you're the one that's going to die just like you're friends once your daddy gets here." Jett said, trying to act tough.

"Well even if he does kill me, I'm sure that you won't be killed long after me once he finds out you let someone escape and get the police. But even if he doesn't kill you then I'm sure his other plan will work just fine. Oh wait didn't he tell you what he was going to do?" Logan said as he saw the confusion fill Jett's face. "He plans on making you take the blame for everything. He is going to kill me, take my inheritance and then have you go to jail for the rest of your life as he enjoys the rich life." Logan continued.

'No, he would never do that. H-he's like a f-father to m-me. He wouldn't d-do that." Jett said nervously, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"Trust me, he is not someone you want as a father. And he would do that because he was just manipulating you. He used you for his own selfish gain." Logan said moving slightly from the spot he stood grounded on, but the light from the car's headlights shone in his eyes when he moved. And from that spot he didn't notice a third person join their conversation.

"He's right Jett. I was just using you." The voice said as Jett turned quickly towards him ready to beg. "But you were so sloppy with everything that I might just have to go with little Logie's plan." He continued before raising his gun and firing a bullet directly into Jett's chest. Jett fell to the his knees and then fell flat on the ground as blood began to pool underneath him from the wound in his chest.

Logan stood in shock of what just happened. He had no idea that his father would actually do that, but when he thought about it he was a killer so it wasn't as shocking.

"Now what do you plan to do? Harper is already getting the police. She knows who you are and everything that happened, so even if you kill me you won't get the money you've been looking for." Logan said trying to stall his father to give Harper enough time.

"Oh I'll figure something out. You see while you got your mother's intellect, you got my instinct. I always find a way to change with everything. And I will kill you and get that inheritance that you so rightfully got. And then I will disappear before any one figured it out. I will change my name, maybe move to another state or another country and then live my life the way I've been wanting to for so long." Steve said moving closer to Logan, still pointing the gun at him.

"That sounds great, but you forgot to mention the part where I fight back and get away unharmed." Logan said quickly before grabbing his father's arm which held the gun and pushed it up over their heads.

Logan used one arm to hold his father's arm up and quickly punched him in the side. His father groaned and Logan saw him loosen his grip on the gun. Steve bent down a little and Logan brought his fist down on to his forearm, causing his father to drop the gun. Logan watched as the gun hit the ground and Logan, still holding his father's gun, kicked the gun towards the car which still sat with the lights on just feet away.

Steve felt the anger build up inside as he pushed against his son's grip and sent him to the ground. Logan opened his eyes and saw his father straddle his stomach and felt his hands wrap around his throat. Logan felt himself gasp for breath as his father started to strangle him. Logan thrashed as he tried to get free, but his father used his grip on Logan's neck to slam his head against the concrete. Logan's vision blurred with pain and his instinct, which he got from the man who was strangling him, kicked in as he punched his father in the stomach as hard as he could.

The punch was strong enough to make Steve let go of his son and allow Logan to free one of his legs and kick him in the chest. Logan turned over onto him stomach and crawled towards the car. He reached out to grab for something to hold himself as he felt his father grab his leg and pull him away. Logan was looking backwards at where he was being pulled to and didn't see what he grabbed. He knew that it wasn't helping him pull himself away since it was still in his hand when his father turned him over. Logan looked down and realized what was in his hand; the gun. His father looked at the weapon and smiled.

"Well, go ahead and do it. You can be just like your old man. Pull the trigger, you won't believe the feeling you get when you kill someone. Come on, you know you want to." Steve said moving closer to the gun.

Logan felt his hand shake around the gun. He knew what Kendall was feeling since now he felt himself begin to feel the effects of a concussion. His eyes were blurry and he was starting to breath heavily. His only chance at staying alive meant killing someone, his father the only blood relative left in his life. Even though the man who stood before him was a killer, Logan just couldn't see himself killing another human being, even if it was out of self-defense. Logan started to lower the gun, fear filling his eyes.

"That's what I thought. You are a coward just like your mother, the bitch that she was." His father said.

Logan snapped, once he called his mom a bitch it sent him spiraling. He felt the anger rise, and didn't even realize that he was raising the gun until he saw the look of shock on his father's face. Logan didn't have time to think before he felt his finger move on its own and pull the trigger. The loud gunshot filled the air as the bullet hit the man standing over him. Logan watched as he fell to the ground right next to Jett as the blood of his father dripped onto the ground.

Logan didn't have any time to celebrate or do anything when his concussion took over him as he closed his eyes allowing the darkness to take over, his body relaxed and he let out a breath. It was like the pain and fear just disappeared. If this was what dying felt like then he was upset that it didn't happen sooner.

**A/N: Well there you go, I will have at least one more chapter to wrap things up and as a treat I can tell you that either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be called "Remembrance." By the end of the next chapter I should know for sure, so until then happy serial killer hunting. :P **


	21. Chapter 21: Remembrance

**A/N: Okay so I've decided that this will be the last chapter, I know it's sad but it had to end eventually…**

**Chapter 21: Remembrance**

Harper ran towards the entrance of the campus, staying on the phone with the operator just in case. She paced outside the gates when she heard another gunshot, which caused her to stand still. Her heart pounded against her chest, her palms started to sweat and her breaths became short and fast.

It was just a few seconds later that from almost every direction came the sounds of police cars, and ambulances and the blue, red and white lights illuminated the darkness. The cars and trucks were soon parked right outside the campus as officer rushed in, ready to find a killer. An officer and a paramedic came up to Harper. The police officer was asking her a ton of questions while the paramedic cleaned up the scrapes and cuts that covered her body. She hadn't even noticed any of them, especially the rope burns that covered her wrists and ankles.

She told the police everything that she knew, from where some of the bodies where, what happened and the names of the other students. But Harper made sure to emphasize where she left Logan so they could check there first. All Harper could do now was stand by and watch as dozens of police officers entered the campus, with guns in their hands.

* * *

It was barely a few minutes before people from houses nearby started to get curious and gather around the entrance. Then news crews and cameras emerged. Harper could hear what they were reporting:

"_Just hours ago a serial killer locked multiple students on the Carolina Bay College campus and went on a killing spree. It is reported that the serial killer is the man known as the Campus Killer who has killed many college students and faculty in the past. There is no word yet of any survivors except one. A girl was able to escape and call the police."_

Harper did not speak to any news reporters or anyone else except the police as she waited anxiously to see someone emerge from the gates. Turning back she saw parents of the others emerge from the crowd asking police for information. Harper turned back and saw the first few bodies being taken out in body bags. Taking them to the side, the police allowed the parents to identify the bodies, and Harper they all knew it was that person's kid when the parents burst into tears.

Harper could only stand by and watch with tears in her eyes as more and more bodies were brought out in body bags. She was waiting and praying that Logan wouldn't come out in one and then she saw it: The first person being rushed to the ambulance on a gurney. She tried to see who it was, but couldn't get to the ambulance fast enough. She could only hear the paramedics shout and attempts to keep the person alive.

Harper was about to go back to the spot she stood at before, watching more and more bodies being taken out when another paramedic came up to her.

"We need to take you to the hospital now. We need to clean your wounds better, you may need stiches and those rope burns need to be treated. We called your parents and they are going to meet you at the hospital." The paramedic said.

"No, I need to stay here and wait for my friend. I need to make sure Logan's okay!" Harper said.

"I know you want to see him, but we need to take you now before the wounds become even more infected. We will let you know when we find your friend." The paramedic said, convincing Harper into an ambulance and taking her to the hospital.

* * *

_Logan sat on the ground pointing the gun at his father. His hands were shaking and he was terrified. Before he knew it he fired a shot and watched as the bullet hit his father's chest. He saw the blood begin to seep from the wound as his father fell to the ground. He tossed the gun from his grips and closed his eyes in relief._

Beep. Beep.

_Logan's eyes were closed and didn't notice his father weakly reach for the gun. Logan heard a noise and opened his eyes to see his father standing over him with the gun, blood still seeping from the bullet wound. With a loud bang Logan's life flashed before his eyes before everything went dark._

Beep. Beep.

Logan woke up suddenly, closing his eyes briefly when he realized he had a nightmare. He lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, realizing that his alarm clock was going off. He hated that sound, no matter how much he loved going to class he hated having to wake up early. Turning over to shut the alarm off, Logan realized he wasn't in his dorm room, he was in a hospital. The annoying beeping wasn't coming from his alarm clock, it was coming from an EKG machine and it was beeping rapidly because the nightmare he was having sent his heart racing.

Logan lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, the thoughts of everything that had happened came flooding back. He had no idea how long ago it was, or what happened after he blacked out. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"You're awake." The voice at the door said, and Logan looked up to see Harper walking towards his bed. She had bandages around her wrist and several on her arms, and one on her face.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I thought for a second that it was all a dream and that I was in my dorm room." Logan said as he sat up in the bed.

"Yeah, I know. I've had the same nightmares too." Harper said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed facing Logan.

"How long have I been out?" Logan asked.

"A few days. After you helped me get out, I called the police and they rushed to campus. I was starting to think you were dead, but they told me you were still alive and that somehow your dad was dead. They found your fingerprints on the gun and figured you killed him in self-defense." Harper said, which allowed Logan to explain everything she missed.

"Is there anyone else still alive?" Logan asked, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Actually yes, Kendall is. But he's pretty banged up." Harper said.

"Really? I can only imagine how banged up he is after being hit by a car." Logan said, and before he could say anything else a police officer entered the room.

"Hello Logan, my name is Detective Walker and I just need to ask you a few questions on what happened. Just so we get the story straight." Detective Walker said as he walked in and Harper walked out.

* * *

After Logan told the detective everything he knew and when Logan gained the strength to get out of his bed, he set off to find Kendall. Walking down the hallway he found the room which Kendall was in, and after peaking in to see if there was anyone in there, he walked in and was not expecting to see what he did.

Kendall was lying in the bed, with many more bandages than Harper or himself had. He had multiple bruises and scrapes all over, which Logan knew were from the car. One of Kendall's legs was in a cast and a bandage was on the side of his head. Logan walked slowly towards the side of Kendall's bed not taking his eyes off of the person laying injured in the bed.

"Stare much?" Kendall said, his voice in a tired whisper.

'Wha, no. I wasn't staring." Logan said, startled by the fact that Kendall was awake. "I'm sorry I thought you were asleep."

"Well that's creepy. But I was just pretending to be asleep, I just didn't want people constantly asking me questions." Kendall said.

"Oh, well I just wanted to come in and see how you were. And to say thank you for saving my life." Logan said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You don't need to thank me, because I feel like we're even. You helped me when I was barely conscious. And as far as I'm concerned you saved my life. If you guys didn't carry me to the parking garage then I was as good as dead." Kendall said as he turned towards Logan.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there, and I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Logan said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad we were able to become friends while being chased by a serial killer." Kendall said with a chuckle, causing Logan to laugh as well.

"There you are." Harper said as she walked into the room and joined the two boys. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that it took a serial killer to make us realize that we could be friends." Logan said.

"Oh, well I'm glad we were able to realize our true feelings too." Harper said.

"Wait you two are together?" Kendall asked which caused the two to nod their heads. "That's awesome. Why don't we see what the news has to say about all of this, I'm sure they haven't stopped talking about it."

"_Just a few days ago, police were informed of a serial killer, known as the Campus Killer, being on the Carolina Bay College Campus. Police have reported 18 casualties, including the Campus Killer and the student who was working as his apprentice. The identity of the Campus Killer has been identified as Steve Mitchell, the father of one of the students who survived the attack. Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight and Harper Finkle are the only survivors of the Mitchell's attack and are currently in recovery and are all in stable condition."_

Logan, Harper and Kendall just watched the news in silence as they all remembered their friends who were killed and the fact that their lives were changed for good.

* * *

A few weeks later, the campus was cleaned and restored to a usable condition allowing students to return to school. Many were scared to return to the place where a serial killer killed people they have all known in some way. But the worst was for the three students who endured what the others have only heard about.

For Logan, Kendall and Harper, going back to school meant going back to the place where their nightmares took place. Seeing the campus in the day light made it easier, but they were still stuck with the memories of seeing their friends being killed. But it wasn't just those memories that made it difficult for the trio; it was also the looks they got from others. Some people gave them sad looks, while others were filled with disgust, like they wanted everything to happen. But they told each other that they would stick together as they went to the service for their friends who were killed by the Campus Killer. They took seats at the front of the audience and looked up at the stage seeing pictures of all the students who were killed.

A man who Logan recognized as the mayor of the town walked up to the podium and began speaking.

"We are gathered here today to remember the lives of these students which have been taken from this earth too soon and in such an unwanted way. As you all know our campus was taken over and these unfortunate students were placed in an unexpected scenario. There is not all darkness in this story though, there were three students who managed to escape, and even make sure that the man known as the Campus Killer could kill no more. We have also come to know that some of these students who were taken from us too soon have died while being a hero. They fought so their friends could survive and although none of them should have died it is better to die a hero than to die in vain. Let us take a moment of silence while I read the names of these students who will forever stay in our hearts. Camille Brooks… Freddie Benson… Jake Collins… James Diamond… Carlos Garcia… True Jackson… Lulu Johnson… Jimmy Madigan… Sam Puckett… Alex Russo… Justin Russo… Carly Shay… Hayley Steele… Jo Taylor… Tori Vega… Now I would like to ask Logan Mitchell, one of the students who survived to come up and say a few words." The man finished, looking at Logan, who was not prepared for a speech.

Logan looked at Kendall and Harper who nodded their heads at him telling him that he can and should do it. Logan stood up and walked to the podium looking out at the large audience filled with family and friends of the victims. He was never good at public speaking but he knew he could find the courage deep down inside.

"Good morning, my name is Logan Mitchell. I am a sophomore here at CBC as a Pre-med major. Now I was not at all prepared to make a speech so I'm just going off the top of my head. A few weeks ago I was on this campus with these fellow students not knowing that all our lives would change in a matter of hours. I found out on that night that my father, otherwise known as the Campus Killer, was the one responsible for killing all of these people. He had told me that the reason he killed them was because of me. He was my last blood relative left, and he was after my inheritance. The reason why all of these students were killed was because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although he told me numerous times that night that he loved to kill, he was only after me. And let me assure you that not a day goes by that I don' feel the guilt and pain that all of this was my fault." Logan began and towards the end the emotion was emerging from his voice.

After Logan regained his composure he looked at Kendall and Harper and then continued. "I owe so much to my two friends Kendall and Harper. They remind me every day that I had nothing to do with this. That I did not ask for my father to be a killer. And they are right. I always imagined my father to be a better person, but after hearing all the stories my mother told about him I wasn't surprised of the killer he turned out to be. Now I know that this is a time to mourn the ones we lost, and I do, but I also see this as an opportunity to look towards the future. It took a serial killer to make all of us on the campus that night to realize that the cliques at this school are unnecessary. We to see that it doesn't matter what you look like, what kind of personality you have or what you do to judge who you can and can't be friends with. Friendship is being with people who share common interests, who can laugh at what you say, who support you through tough times, who save your life even though they are putting themselves at risk of being killed. While we mourn the lives of our fellow students, we can make this school a better place, where no one is judged for who they are and we can all see friendship in the most unlikely place. Thank you." Logan finished as he looked out into the audience and saw that people were really listening to him. He walked back to his seat and listened to the rest of the service.

* * *

After the service, as people began to leave Logan, Kendall and Harper stood by and looked out onto the changed campus.

"That was a great speech Logan." Harper said as she stood arm in arm with Logan.

"Thank you, I just said what I felt and I really hope that the school can change." Logan said.

"Yeah, I know I found some friends that I never would have talked to before, and I am really glad I did." Kendall said, giving Harper and Logan a smirk as he leaned against a wall so he didn't have to use his crutches. "Do you think we still have to finish that biology project?" Kendall asked causing the other two and himself to let out a laugh.

"I think we might be excused." Logan said as they stood silently looking at the place where their lives changed for both better and worse.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that's it. I can't believe it's over. I hope you all enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it. Now I think I am going to take a small break before working on my next story which I will give you a description of right now….**

**Evolution**

**Logan has always been a quiet "nerdy" kid while Kendall was the popular hickey player. What happens when the pair become partners for a biology project and have to work past being complete opposites to finish it. Will they expose their true lives and the secrets that they hide from even their closest of friends? Will a friendship evolve from the most unexpected pair? Or will working together drive a bigger wedge between the two? Logan/Kendall Friendship AU (NO SLASH)**

**If you noticed at the end of this story I gave a few hints leading into my next story and I hope to see you all in my reviews when the time comes for me to upload this story.**

**Now speaking of reviews I want to take this time to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed my story and as promised I will give these people shout outs:**

**MissRoos**

**Kjd513kjd**

**Musicdude212**

**Kendell lover**

**Ghost Recon**

**DNOBSESSED**

**My-Name-Is-Tori**

**Kritterpher**

**Sparklyconverse**

**Selenademimileybtrlover618**

**Gooseberryicecream**

**Thank you again and I hope to see all of your reviews again.**

**Zorexo2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. All rights go to the people being the shows: Big Time Rush, iCarly, Victorious, True Jackson, Wizards of Waverly Place, and The Troop for the characters. I also want to acknowledge the show Harper's Island for giving me the inspiration and ideas to write a murder mystery, if you haven't seen this show then watch it. I do however claim right to the Campus Killer :P and Carolina Bay College, which as far as I know is a school i made up.**


End file.
